A collection of Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn stories
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: A collection of Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn stories - one-shots or multi-chaptered (not more than 6) of missing moments from the books. Rating from K to M. Depending of POV and time or place in the original book.
1. Pilot chapter

**Here's some new and something old wrapped up in one long outtake of Stephenie Meyer's books.**

**I will post once a week or so. Some chapters are already written, other are waiting to be written...whenever I'll have some time for them.**

**My priority is still The Long and Winding Road, but for the moment I'm kind of stuck, sadly.**

**Expect the first chapter of this collection soon - possibly tomorrow.**

* * *

**Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn stories**

**Chapter 1 Stupid Rosalie**

Edward never wanted Rosalie, but how did he feel when she chose Emmett? The story follows Edward's relationship with Rosalie and his first encounter with Emmett. Written for the first round of Canon Tour.

**Chapter 2** **Surprise visit**

This takes place before the action in the books takes place. It is day Alice and Jasper join the Cullen family. Based on Edward's quote: "Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to me to explain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" — he nudged Alice playfully — "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

**Chapter 3 Twilight Outtake**

Takes place when they come back from Phoenix and Bella is injured. Short one shot.

**Chapter 4 October, November, December, January**

Exactly what the title says. The months that StephenieMeyer left out. Bella's pain and a few of my ideas on what may have happened to amplify it.

**Chapter 5 Charlie's thoughts**

Charlie's worried for his daughter. His vague explanations scare Billy and Sam; the later coming to check if Bella's okay.

**Chapter 6-11** **One Interesting Week (6 parts)**

More missing moments from Eclipse—takes place during a week when Bella is still grounded.

**Chapter 12-13 A Sunny Weekend (2 parts)**

The weekend spent in Florida. StephenieMeyer left us hanging...so I decided to write about it, as I see it. Human/Vampire

**Chapter 14-15 Fire and Ice (2 parts)**

This will be a small story starting with chapter 22 Fire and Ice and ending in chapter 24. It is EPOV!

**Chapter 16 The Monster from Under the Bed**

Charlie Swan is about to discover the secret under his daughter's bed. Faced with the shock of his life, will Chief Swan retain his cool when he uncovers the truth? Written for FAGE 2 for This Guilty Blood.

**Chapter 17 Where did Bella disappear?**

Takes place in Break Dawn, after they told Charlie about the engagement. Bella and Edward. Disobedient Emmett. Considerate Jasper. Angry Esme.

**Chapter 18 How did the truck die?**

In the memory of the red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. It was loved and cherished as it lived. Yes, exactly what you read. It is about how the truck died.

**Chapter 19 Camping**

Edward wants another human experience for Bella—camping.

**Chapter 20 Invitation list**

They vetoed it. Now they have to write it.

**Chapter 21-22** **Experiencing**

Three days before the wedding and they keep experiencing, trying to make it easier for the wedding night. What trouble can they get into while trying to find release?

**Chapter 23 The First Time**

It is the first time they make love, on the Isle Esme, the way I imagine it.

**Chapter 24 Beach time**

In this one, Bella and Edward are just enjoying the sun. It takes place in the period of time when he is not touching her.

**Chapter 25 Honeymoon gift**

Everything started with a blue corset and ended with...a panther? What trouble can Bella get into even on her honeymoon? Funny, sweet and stream sex with Edward. Did I get your attention? Slightly OOC Edward.

**Chapter 26 The way home**

It takes place when Bella and Edward are coming home from their short honeymoon, starting with Bella's phone call to Rosalie.

**Chapter 27 Food war**

Renesmee doesn't want her cereal and they land in Rosalie's hair. War starts. What would Rosalie's revenge be?

**Chapter 28** **Daddy's girl**

This is basically an Edward-Renesmee story, but it involves the others, too. Edward decided to teach Nessie how to play the piano and surprise Bella and the family.

**Chapter 29 Halloween Night**

It's Halloween night and Renesmee is waiting for the witch to appear. Edward is trying to explain that Jacob lied to her about magic, only to realize magic exists.

**Chapter 30** **Blue Balls**

Take a look at what can happen when Edward has a case of blue balls—self induced.

**Chapter 31 Meet me in the meadow**

It's the day the Cullens move to Alaska again: Packing, babysitting, fighting and saying goodbye. A lone note on a box leads Bella to one wonderful last time in their meadow.

**Chapter 32 The trip to Alaska**

The adventures of the Cullen clan on their way to Alaska, where they're going to live with their "relatives" for a while.

**Chapter 33 Christmas shopping with Nessie**

She's just a child who doesn't understand why her parents are fighting with her best friend. A shopping trip cures everything, or so Aunt Alice says.

**Chapter 34 Chess**

A not so innocent game of chess.

**Chapter 35 Losing a gift**

Renesmee is getting married. Bella is trying to remind Edward that he isn't losing his daughter, and that he'll always be her daddy.

**Chapter 36** **Chapter Blondes Really Aren't More Fun At Christmas**

Christmas time with our beloved vampires. Jokes about Rose. A surprise for Edward.

**Chapter 37 The second wedding**

Edward and Bellahad no idea the fun they were missing. Rosalie and Emmett know why they're getting married so often.

**Chapter 38 The singer**

What happens when Bella meets her singer? Does she try to get to know him? Does she run away? Whatever she decides, she doesn't have Edward's support—his jealous nature taking over.


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid Rosalie

******Here's some new and something old wrapped up in one long outtake of Stephenie Meyer's books.**

******Most of you already want Daddyward. That will happen...much later, but I understand you. Everyone loves Daddyward.**

******For now, let's start with the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Stupid Rosalie**

_Edward never wanted Rosalie, but how did he feel when she chose Emmett? The story follows Edward's relationship with Rosalie and his first encounter with Emmett. Written for the first round of Canon Tour._

**EPOV**

I wished she'd take a hint, but no, the dumb blonde was doing what she knew best—persuade me into different engagements, only to get closer to me.

"Please, Edward. You play beautifully," she insisted.

Wasn't it only twenty hours ago when we quarreled over whom played better the piano? She thought she knew best.

Carlisle had bought _me_ the piano.

I was the _first_ to join him.

The piano was _mine_.

I had priority.

I knew how to play. She was torturing the keys and my ears.

"Please, I'm sure Esme would love to hear you play the composition you wrote for her."

Oh, no! She didn't just use our mother against me, just to make me do as she wants.

Her hand covered my arm, her head turned to the side as to look me in the eye.

"Will you stop whining if I do so?" I asked, aggravated.

"Yes." She nodded, happy I accorded her some attention.

I went to the piano, lifted the lid and ran a finger over the white keys. She sat next to me, too close for my liking. She wasn't fooling anyone. I knew very well we were alone, and that Esme and Carlisle were hunting.

_Wouldn't they be happy to see us together if they decided to return soon?_

"What would it be?" I asked, shifting away from her.

She tried to impress me with her music knowledge. "_The Piano Sonata No. 14 in C__ minor "Quasi una fantasia", Op. 27, No. 2_, by Ludwig van Beethoven." It only made her sound stupid.

"_Moonlight Sonata_?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes," she huffed.

Ah, two seconds had been enough of her being nice. I started playing and tried to forget about her presence.

Every time she tried to show me some attention, I wondered what had been in Carlisle's head when he turned her. I was perfectly content by myself. She was almost giving me a headache. _Almost_, because I was certain vampires couldn't get aches of any kind.

As soon as I finished the requested piece, I started playing something else, a quicker one, I was letting out my angry thoughts on my piano. It wasn't a good idea.

"You're really amazing, Edward," Rosalie whispered, touching my arm again, running her fingers over it.

I gritted my teeth and kept playing. I was keeping my promise to Esme—to try and tolerate the devil.

I started playing _Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune_ by Debussy. I expected Rosalie to fan herself the way her hand went to her still heart. She was so theatrical sometimes—all the time.

Then I felt her hand in my hair. That was it. I jumped up, the piano stool toppling over. I was sad she was a vampire; she would have deserved to fall along with the stool.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Stop touching me!" I shouted.

She bristled, her hands going to her hips. Oh, so God help me, a tantrum à la Rosalie was on the way.

"Don't you find me remotely attractive?"

"I hate to repeat myself," I started. "I've told you this, Rosalie. You are beautiful, but I am not interested in that kind of commitment."

"But you are alone all the time. There was a reason why Carlisle wanted this. He loves you."

"I am fine by myself! Everything was perfect before you appeared in our lives!"

I was aware I overstepped an unseen boundary, but she was getting on my last nerve.

Rosalie gasped; her now topaz eyes widened and filled with venom—the equivalent of tears—though they would never fall.

"I never did anything wrong to you! I just want you to be happy! We are both alone and I thought… I was so stupid," she whispered, looking down. "I'll stop bothering you. You won't even know I am living here."

That being said, she stormed out of the room.

After righting the piano stool, I became aware of someone watching me. When I looked up, I saw Esme and Carlisle with equal disappointed looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and let myself out of the house.

I took out my pent up frustration on the unsuspecting deer. Over and over.

If someone asked me, I would have said _no_ to this a long time ago, but Carlisle just had to save her! She hated this life and what she had become. After savaging her fiancé and his friends, she tried getting over what had happened…by listening to why she had been turned. I really wished Carlisle had asked me about this. I didn't need a mate. If Rosalie wasn't so vain, she would be a great friend, but she couldn't get over herself. She thought she was the most important person in the world.

I couldn't wait for high school to start and see how she tried blending in and becoming invisible. The words Rosalie and invisible didn't quite belong together. She was going to get us all killed.

When I returned to the house, Carlisle had a long talk with me. My final answer was the same.

After that day, Rosalie had actually kept her promise and I barely knew she was around. I was left alone, back to my old routine. Esme was the one that tried again to pacify us and that blew up, resulting in Rosalie storming out of the house.

"She's barely two years old," I said, looking worried at the front door. She shouldn't be alone out there—she could kill the entire town.

"She'll just fine. And see? You care. Just by worrying about her well-being, you show how you care for her," Esme told me softly.

"Esme, I'm afraid she may kill someone. And I guess I care for her to some extent, but just as I would care for a sister."

She smiled knowingly. _Play for me?_ She asked silently.

I obliged. She absolutely adored listening to me playing the piano. Carlisle joined her on the couch when he returned from the hospital. They started talking softly as I kept playing.

_I hope he's okay. He has to make it. Would Carlisle do it for me? Is he even back?_

Rosalie's panicked thoughts bombarded me. She was running toward the house. Then I saw what was in her arms.

"Why did you stop?" Carlisle asked surprised.

I turned to him mechanically. "_Rosalie_," I spat her name. "She's bringing a human. A bloodied human."

He stood up just as Rosalie rushed inside the house, cradling the human male to her chest, blood dripping onto Esme's Persian carpet. Carlisle took him to Rosalie's room, and after a few words with her, the decision was made.

I could hear and see how worried she was, how attracted to him she was. I was going to thank that human for saving me from more headaches.

After the long days filled with his agonizing wails, he finally woke up. Rosalie was there to explain everything to him since he was her responsibility. She had brought him into our house. It was sickening to listen to them, especially to his dirty thoughts.

_She looks like an angel._

_I must be in Heaven._

_I wonder if I'm allowed to have some alone time with the angel._

_Oh, I wonder if she realizes how beautiful she looks. What I wouldn't do to grab her breast._

_She smells so good. I bet she tastes just as good. _

He started imagining them naked, and I finally excused myself from the house. It was too much. When I returned, I wasn't surprised to find them all over each other on the couch.

He sprung up and growled at me. I restrained from rolling my eyes. As if I were a threat. All I wanted was to shake his hand and thank him profusely that he saved me from Rosalie.

"I'm Edward," I told him, extending my hand.

"Yes, I told you about him. He is our brother," Rosalie told him, sporting a huge grin.

"Oh, my apologizes, man. My name's Emmett." We shook hands and I turned to go. "Wait!" he said after me.

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow, already knowing his idiotic question. I threw Rosalie a venomous glare before waiting for Emmett to spill the question.

"Can you really read minds?"

"Yes, and I'd be grateful if you'd refrain from thinking of yourself and Rosalie naked. For my sanity's sake."

"That's cool, man."

I shrugged, wondering if he really meant the words. Judging by his thoughts, he wasn't going to stop thinking. Not even trying.

"Listen, I hear I'm pretty strong now that I'm a newborn," he started to say.

"You should be." I nodded. All I wanted was to go back to my room and finish the book I had started.

"Care for an arm wrestling match?" Emmett asked eagerly.

I gave him a doubtful look. I had better things to do than that. But he was serious. _Great_. Rosalie had found her perfect match—both stupid as shit.

"You see, Emmett, I'm quite busy. Some other time maybe," I said slowly, dismissingly.

"Oh, don't be like that, Edward!" Rosalie insisted, standing up. "He's so strong. You have to indulge him. He's just a newborn and learning things." She stroked Emmett's muscled arm with her blood red nails.

"No one indulged _me_ when I was a newborn," I hissed.

"One game, then you can do whatever you want," Emmett told me with an evil glint in his eyes.

I must have been dropped on the head as a baby—multiple times, because I agreed to his stupid idea. We sat at the table and prepared for the game. When his hand wrapped around mine, I realized how strong he really was. I had just hunted, but it didn't compare to his strength. I bet he was going to be strong even after his first year. It could be his power of sorts.

Rosalie kissed his cheek for good luck then ruffled my hair knowing how much I hated that. I hissed at her making Emmett nearly rip my hand off my arm. That's when I realized something had happened while I was gone. He was her mate.

"On three," he told me upset.

"One," I said loudly, preparing to use all my strength, something I hadn't done in some time.

"Two."

"Three," we finished together.

My whole being was focused on my right arm, channeling all my force to slam his arm to the table. I managed to push his arm halfway to the table when, before I could fully grasp what happened, Emmett strained his muscles and slammed my hand to the table, splitting it with the force.

_Esme is going to kill us._ That was all I could think.

"Emmett!" Rosalie moaned. "Esme is going to be so upset. She loved that table!"

"Look at the bright side, babe, I won."

_Babe?_ I thought dazed. _What happened in my absence? _

_On second thought, I don't even want to know._

When Esme and Carlisle returned home, I was in my room, reading another book I had burrowed from Carlisle.

_Hmm, they're too innocent looking_, Esme thought as she looked at Rosalie and Emmett that were on the swing outside.

"Good evening," Carlisle greeted them.

"Hello," they answered. Emmett was worried of Esme's reaction. Rosalie had told him how touchy Esme was about the decoration in the house, some being antiques. Like the table we had broken.

_Oh, sweet Lord! What happened to my table?_ "Boys!" Esme yelled. It was probably the only time I saw her angry.

I stepped into the family room at the same time as Emmett. I couldn't help but push him out of my way. It was his fault we were being scolded.

"Edward! What's this behavior?" Esme asked shocked.

"If you must know, it was his idea," I said quickly, hoping she'd understand I would never be part of the destruction of her table.

"Well, you said yes, Eddie," Emmett commented.

I saw red. Whirling around, I pushed against his chest and was mildly shocked when nothing happened. "What did you call me?" I snapped, not getting sidetracked by his power.

"Eddie. Don't you like it?"

"Call me that again and you'll become ashes," I threatened him.

"Be careful how you talk to him!" Rosalie joined us, looking menacingly at me. _Touch him, and _you_ become ashes, Edward._

I snorted. "You're threatening me? Interesting how that stupid brain of yours works! Not a week ago you wanted to be my girlfriend," I hissed.

"Edward, that's enough!" Carlisle raised his voice. "Apologize to Esme for breaking the table—both of you."

"I'm really sorry I stooped to his level," I mumbled, before turning on my heel and going to my room.

I thought it would be better that Rosalie found someone—it was worse. Emmett was planning to annoy me for the rest of my life. I lay on my bed, remembering the days when it was only Carlisle and me, even the days when Esme had joined us. It had been far better than what was happening now.

_Edward, can I come inside for a moment?_ Carlisle asked silently from outside the door.

"Sure," I said softly. He was going to be upset, with good reason, too.

_What made you act like that? You're not like that, son._ He paused for a few minutes, pondering his next question. I kept my gaze trained to the floor. _Are you upset she found someone else?_

That got my attention. "No!" I almost shouted. "I don't care what she does. For all I care she can go away and never return. It would save us from unwanted stress," I told him.

_How can you say such a thing? I'm sure you hurt her feelings right now._ Carlisle gave me a hard look. _Why don't you go downstairs and apologize to Rosalie, too?_

I bit my tongue, wanting nothing more than to ask if he was insane. "We never got along," I told him seriously. "I'm happy she found Emmett." And that was the truest thing I had ever said about Rosalie.

* * *

**See you next week.**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

**Yep. Faster than I anticipated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2** **Surprise visit**

_This takes place before the action in the books takes place. It is day Alice and Jasper join the Cullen family. Based on Edward's quote: "Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to me to explain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" — he nudged Alice playfully — "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."_

**Carlisle's POV**

I had just finished my shift at the hospital and was happy, for once, that there was a holiday. I wasn't going to attend the Halloween party because really, I wouldn't need a costume, but the humans wouldn't know that.

"You made it back!" Esme greeted me at the door. She sounded anxious. What could be the problem?

"Hello, my love," I greeted, kissing her lips softly.

"Carlisle, you have to convince Rosalie that Edward will be mad if he sees her there," she whispered.

"Where is she?" Surely, she knew better than to touch his belongings. But, from the piano notes, I realized that my daughter didn't care of Edward's wrath.

I went to the living room and stopped next to her. "I hope you know that he will be angry."

"Hmph!" Came her response and she continued playing. "I missed playing," she said softly after a minute.

"I could buy you another piano."

"That would be a waste of money. You better give that money to the famished."

My response was lost to the doorbell ringing. There were vampires and I had no idea if they were danger, or how many.

"No!" I caught Esme's hand before she opened the door. "Go back there," I whispered so only she heard and I opened the door.

There stood a tall boy covered in battle scars, his eyes a bright orange and under his arm was a short girl, grinning widely. Her eyes were golden like ours. The boy seemed undecided.

"Good evening, Carlisle!" she greeted, extending her hand. I blanched. _How does she know my name?_

"Hello!" I tried to sound polite. After a second of thinking about it, I let them inside the house. The girl's smile widened, if possible.

"Esme! And Rosalie!" she exclaimed, loudly. I shared worried glances with my family. "Oh, I am sorry for being rude. My name is Alice and this is Jasper, my mate," she explained.

"Ma'am." He inclined his head to Esme and then to Rosalie. "Sir." He shook my hand.

I was in shock. I kept his hand in mine and turned it. "These look interesting."

"He had been in the Great Southern War," Alice explained softly, stroking his arm.

For once, Rosalie seemed petrified, unable to have a witty come back. My wife looked as worried as I felt.

Alice turned her head to Esme and sooner than I expected to see her move, she had my wife in a hug. "Oh Esme, it must have been terrible! That night…"

Esme stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"The night you decided to end your days."

_How did she know all these? Who is this girl?_

"And you, Rose!" It sounded as if Alice was crying, now. No one but Emmett called Rosalie other name. Alice went to hug her, too.

"I wish I could forget it," Rosalie answered, and hugged our visitor.

Jasper had remained next to me, watching his mate with adoration. He cringed when Alice turned around, smiling brightly and then, I felt a wave of giddiness hit me.

"So? Which room is mine?" she asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Excuse me?" Esme managed to ask between giggles.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, and shook her head.

"It's your fault, darlin'. I couldn't stop it."

_What are they talking about?_ I suppressed a chuckle.

"You'll have to excuse the giddiness you are feeling. He is manipulating your feelings," she explained dismissingly. As if it was nothing.

This could turn bad if they were a threat. But nothing they did so far seemed a threat.

"Let's go upstairs and see which room you'd like," Esme said after a minute.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she waved her hand dismissingly. We followed them and Alice stopped in front of Edward's room. I had just opened my mouth to say that room was taken when she spoke again.

"Edward would have to do with another room. This one has an absolutely beautiful view to the river behind the house!"

"And you know that, how?" Rosalie asked her.

"I can see the future." Alice beamed at us. "Emmett and Edward are coming back in five hours."

Rosalie glanced at the watch, probably counting the time to see if Alice was right.

"You won't like to be at war with Edward," I said, trying to steer her away from his room. We had another few rooms.

"He won't be happy, but he will adapt. When he would read my mind and see that I had only good intentions at heart, he would cave."

That didn't sound like my son. And it still surprised me to hear her talking about what she shouldn't know.

"How do you know about us?"

"When I was in despair, not knowing if this is what I was meant to do… you know, kill humans… I saw you and your family. And I knew there was something else, so I started hunting animals while I waited for Jazz to find me. He took his sweet time."

"I apologized for that, darlin'," Jasper drawled in a true Texan twang.

"You're welcome to the family. But if Edward is to throw a tantrum… you pacify him," I told her.

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands and lurched herself at me, hugging me tightly. "Come on, Jazz. Hurry. Help me move his things to the garage."

I shared a panicked glance with Esme, not wanting to be around when my son returned.

"Can I help you?" Rosalie asked. "What?" She turned to Esme when she gasped. "You know it's my life ambition to annoy Edward."

And the three of them started carrying Edward's things to the garage while I sat with Esme on the couch in the living room.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked her.

"I think we needed Alice and we didn't know it until now. She's a living ball of energy."

"True, but with their powers…"

"There would be no secrets in our family," she said on a final tone. "They are good children, I can see that."

"I trust you, my love. And there weren't secrets, anyway."

We laughed and continued to watch as Jasper carried the audio system, rolling his eyes. When he came back in the house, he met my gaze and shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh louder. I could see that Alice was driving him crazy, but he loved her too much to deny her anything.

**Edward's POV**

"Can we do it?" _It would be so much fun!_

"No!" I groaned annoyed, hopefully, for the last time.

"Oh, come on, man! Have you done it before? You have no idea how much fun-"

"Emmett, we aren't going to scare some little children, to rob them of their candies that we _won't_ eat!" I hissed.

"Speak for yourself. It's Halloween. Everyone eats candies," Emmett continued.

"We should just head home." I sighed. I wasn't hunting with him, ever again!

"Emmett?" I asked when I didn't see or hear him around. "Emmett?" I tried again, louder. I truly hoped he hadn't gone to the children he had seen. "EMMETT?"

"Yes?" He appeared next to me, his fist full of candies. "I didn't even have to scare 'em! Little ones took off the second they saw me."

I groaned loudly and punched him then started running home.

"You don't know the fun you are missing. Caramel or chocolate?" he wondered thoughtfully, keeping pace with me.

"Bear, deer…"

"Nah! That's out of fashion!"

"Why did I choose to accompany you?"

"Because I'm your favorite brother."

"You're my _only_ brother. I'll demand a refund," I muttered, sending him in a laughing fit.

We stopped just outside the forest. We had company. I could smell and hear them.

_They're here! Yay!_

_Let the show begin._

Who were these stranger vampires? I glanced at Emmett, who had stopped goofing around. We proceeded to the front door, which opened before I could reach the handle.

"Hello, Emmett. Hi, Edward!" _Don't be upset, please._

The girl in front of me couldn't be over 4'11'' and she looked quite honest.

"Hey, little one," Emmett answered, as if he knew her for all his life, before he let himself in the house.

I kept my gaze locked with hers. She wasn't a threat because Carlisle would have taken care of that.

"I'm Alice. And if you'd come in, I'd introduce you to Jasper, too."

"It's _my_ house." I could stay out if I pleased, but I followed her, stupefied. How did she know that I was Edward and that Emmett was Emmett?

"Hello." A blond boy, an inch or two taller than me, came to me and shook my hand. I eyed his skin worried. Were those battle scars? Did Carlisle see them?

I turned on my heels and went up to my room, not even sparing a glance to Rosalie who was playing my piano!

For a second, I thought I entered another room by mistake. But this was my room, or had been. My belongings weren't here anymore. Only one person could be at fault.

"Alice!" I had just met her and she was already annoying the hell out of me. I couldn't hurt her because she was a girl and she had quite a skilled mate.

"I told you not to be upset. Everything is safe, in the garage." She came to me.

"Garage?" I asked in disbelief. "This is _my_ room. Just move your stuff away!" Not that she had much…

"I love the view to the river."

_Yeah, me too,_ I thought, sorrowfully.

_You can have another room. Won't you do this for your favorite sister?_

"Sister?" I yelled, surprised. "Wait. How do-"

"I can see the future," she told me, smiling widely. "I knew everything about your family, but I couldn't come sooner. I was waiting for Jazzy to find me."

I scowled at her. "Whatever you say, you little freak, but this is my room."

_You shouldn't have called her a freak._ A new voice came from downstairs. Before I realized that Jasper had talked or rather thought it, I was on my back in the grass, outside. I watched Alice, with wide eyes then looked up at the window we had just flown out from.

"Okay, you win," I muttered, getting up and dusting off my clothes then helping her up, too.

She took my hand and dragged me to the garage. "See?" She gestured to a mountain of boxes. _They're stored on items. I will even help you put them in your new room. _

I glared at her, and she surprised me by hugging me around the waist. _We'll be very good friends._

_I doubt that._ I extricated from her hug and took two boxes and made my way upstairs. I chose the farthest room down the hallway, away from everyone.

"She just wants you to be happy." I turned to Carlisle who was standing in the doorway.

"Why did you approve of that? That was my room! And why did you let them in our family? What do you know about them?"

He chuckled. "They scared us, I must admit. It's not everyday when a veteran and a… an agitated girl drop to our door. They are very good, trust me. I had time to talk with them." He chose his words carefully when he described Alice. She still was a freak in my opinion.

I saw it all in his head and couldn't stop my own chuckle. "May I know why Rosalie was at my piano? Is everyone trying to annoy me today?"

"She misses her piano. You should play nice and share with your siblings."

I snorted at how human he sounded. Carlisle gave me a pointed look. "Alright! Alright!" I exclaimed, and stormed out to go to the garage and get more boxes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the way I view how Alice and Jasper joined the Cullens.  
**

**You can find my stories on my website (link on my profile). For my facebook group, also link on my profile. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Twilight Outtake

**Chapter 3 Twilight Outtake**

_Takes place when they come back from Phoenix, and Bella is injured. Short one shot._

**Bella's POV**

"We're here," Edward murmured in my ear. I had fallen asleep around halfway to Forks. I saw that here meant his house and I frowned.

"Why here?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"Charlie is working and you can't manage on your own. I'll drive you home later."

He took me in his arms and carried me inside.

"Put her here. Are you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked, dancing around us.

Edward lowered me on a loveseat and sat next to me. "I could eat something," I told her, and she disappeared after a second.

"Bella!" Esme materialized in front of me and hugged me closely. "You're alright! I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I said, glancing at my casted leg.

"Oh, that doesn't matter! You're alive!" she brushed it off and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks to Edward," I told her, making him sigh annoyed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"School, Bella."

"Oh… we are going tomorrow?" I asked hoping he wouldn't drag me there today.

"Yes. We'd get to the second period if you want to go now," Edward told me and moved a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"No need. I can survive without Biology and P.E.." I laughed and relaxed in the seat.

"What do you do when it's a sunny day?" I asked as I stretched.

"Hunt, or stay in and watch TV, read, play; take your pick. It's quite boring," he told me smiling.

"Here, I made you a sandwich, I hope it's good," Alice said, handing me a plate. She looked anxious and was bouncing on her heels.

"I'm sure it's good." I bit on the sandwich. It had ham and cheese, it was good. I could have eaten anything as hungry as I was right then.

We watched TV and I slept some more because of the pain pills I took. Around five, Edward offered to drive me home.

"I'll see you later!" Alice said kissing my cheek.

"Later?" I asked not understanding her.

"Yes. You need someone to help you in the bathroom," she told me knowingly.

"Oh, right. I didn't think of that," I said honestly. "Thank you, Alice!" I added, gratefully. What would I do without her?

We drove in silence; it was nice being back in his car. Edward carried me inside and I insisted he got me in the kitchen but he didn't listen, walking me to the living room.

"I'm sure Charlie will be hungry," I muttered, getting up and swaying on my good leg.

"Bella. You can survive on pizza," he said anxiously and pushed me back on the couch.

The front door opened and Charlie came in the living room and watched me concerned. "Bella! Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes," I confirmed, smiling. He had been really worried.

"Harry stopped by at the station and brought me some fish. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay, but I can cook," I insisted.

"No." Both of them said at the same time. I raised my hands and slumped on the couch.

"I will bring Alice later. I have to go now. Eat and if I heard you walked around, I will be very mad," Edward whispered.

"I'll be good." I kissed his cheek, aware Dad was watching us closely.

Charlie gave me a plate there and we ate in the living room.

"I thought I had lost you for good." His words held more meaning than just the main one.

"I'm back. I'm sorry I freaked you out," I told him.

I stayed there, watching TV until I had to use the restroom. That was going to be interesting. I got up and gripped the end of the couch.

"I thought you promised to wait for Alice."

"I have to use the—" The doorbell rang. "Stupid future seeing vampire," I muttered and hopped to the door.

"You think so highly of me." Alice laughed and took a hold of my arm and came inside.

"Hello, Charlie," she called loudly and tugged me to the stairs. I gripped the banister and was about to step on the on the first stair when I felt arms around me, getting me up. "What do you think you're doing?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Going upstairs," I told him, gripping his shoulder. He carried me to the bathroom. "Alice will assist you in a second. She's talking with your father. He is grateful that she offered to help."

"I'm sure. Like I would have let him help me, anyway!" I snorted.

"Can you manage?" Edward asked me seriously.

"I'll try. Now, go." He watched me amused and disappeared from the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him.

It was a bit of a challenge to get up from the toilet but I managed. I was just washing my hands when the door opened and Alice stepped inside with clean clothes in her hands.

"Do you have to display my underwear for the whole world to see it?" I groaned watching through the mirror as my panties where neatly folded on top of my pajamas.

"Oh hush, I'm already concentrating very hard on other things other than you."

"Huh?"

"Edward is in your room," she said curtly. "I'm sure, very innocent," she muttered, maybe to him.

My eyes widened in understanding. "Get out. I can wash alone."

"He promised not to peek in my mind," Alice said and turned the knobs on the shower.

She washed me. I blushed more than ever when I was naked in front of her. She was perfect and I still had baby fat on my stomach.

"Stop fidgeting. You look beautiful."

"Should I be worried that you consider me beautiful?" I asked amused as she dried me.

"I wasn't propositioning you, Bella." I smiled and let her dress me. I felt incapacitated. "There, you're clean."

She returned me to my room where Edward was writing in one of my school notebooks. I raised an eyebrow to Alice.

"He's helping you with the homework you missed. Do you need anything? I'm going now, but I'll be back bright and early in the morning," she told me. Her vision blanked and then her eyes settled on me. "If you get thirsty in the middle of the night, send Edward. He won't get caught."

I nodded, still amazed at the things she could see. "Are you both leaving?" I wondered, not wanting to part from Edward.

"I'd be right back. Charlie has to see me leaving," Edward told me softly and came to me.

Alice squealed and hugged him. "I can drive it!"

"You're probably the only person that I'd let drive my car," he muttered to her and ruffled her spiky hair. He kissed my cheek then left with Alice. I heard them talking with Dad as I lay on the bed, managing to get my leg tangled in the blanket.

Edward was back in the next second, the front door was closed. "Stay still," he said patiently and freed my leg then put the blanket over me. When I saw him turning back to my desk, I caught his hand.

"Stay here." I sounded pathetic even to my ears.

"Aren't you tired?" he whispered, sitting next to me and stroking my hand.

"I slept too much the past few days. Stay here and talk to me."

* * *

**Next chapter Sunday or next week. In my defense, I completely forgot updating because I'm working on so many stories and there's this one that I'm editing to publish it.  
**

**PS: I updated The Long and Winding road on Monday...in case anyone missed that. My other New Moon spin-off.**


	5. Chapter 4: Oct, Nov, Dec, Jan

**I must warn you that this is filled with angst and Bella's months of agony.**

**The long part in Italics is an extract from New Moon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 October, November, December, January**

_Exactly what the title says. The months that Stephenie Meyer left out. Bella's pain and a few of my ideas on what may have happened to amplify it._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_It will be as if I'd never existed,_ the words kept ringing in my head.

Charlie had come in my room sometime later and got me in bed. I turned my head and I could smell him on the pillow, it was like a dream, the worst nightmare. A part of me told me to get up and take care of Charlie, but I couldn't make my legs move. I couldn't feel any part of my body, except the agonizing pain in my chest. If someone would have taken my heart out and stomped on it, I'm sure I would have felt better. I would have felt _something_.

Later, because I didn't know what time it was, Charlie came again with food and water. I couldn't eat. I wouldn't eat, maybe the pain would go away. I just stayed on my bed watching the ceiling of my room or the window but not seeing them.

Later again, Charlie came in determined to get me out. He was carrying me somewhere; I couldn't bring myself to care where. Soon we were in the bathroom.

"Honey, you need to shower," he said gently. I think I nodded, although I didn't remember moving my head. I got in the shower mechanically and stayed under the spray, letting it wash me without moving my hands. _I can do this. For Charlie, I'll wash, I'll cook, go to school, do the laundry-_ My thoughts were stopped abruptly, just as I had convinced myself to wash. The water had turned ice cold and I stayed there petrified. Cold, ice cold—Edward. Oh, how it hurt to think of him. I slid down and stayed there, with the cold water running on me, for an immensurable amount of time. I scrambled off the floor and washed with the cold water. I embraced the coldness.

When I got out, Charlie was waiting in my room, in the rocking chair. It brought a new wave of pain and anger.

"Get out of that chair!" I didn't recognize my voice, it was hoarse and angry. Charlie got up startled and came to me.

"I left food there, on the nightstand. Eat. If you feel fine, you have to go to school. It's been a week, now."

WOW. He left after he kissed the top of my head.

I ate and dressed mechanically, again. I put on some jeans and a blue shirt, Alice had bought for me. A new wave of pain hit. _Will it ever end?_ I knew the answer. _It will never end._ I held my torso as if it would crack open from the pain.

I drove slowly to school and parked as far as possible from my usual parking spot.

I made it to English and made my way to my desk. I didn't look at the empty seat next to me. I didn't listen to Mr. Berty. I sat there, motionless. Before I realized, it was lunch time. I sat at our usual table.

"Bella," Angela said.

I just shook my head.

"I'm here, if you need me," she said and put an arm around me. _Pity?_ That's not what I needed, I didn't have enough strength to tell her to leave me alone. The pain intensified when I walked in Biology class. During the class I sat there gripping the edge of the desk, trying to convince myself that I already missed a week and I shouldn't dash out of the classroom.

Home, I cooked some fish and left a note to Charlie in which I told him that I was sleeping and I had already eaten. I couldn't really eat so I went to my room. I hugged the pillow to my chest and waited for sleep to come. It wouldn't. And when it did, it was brutal. Edward was there mocking me _"How could you think that I love you? You, a fragile little human."_ And then he started laughing a sinister and deadly laugh. I woke up screaming and crying. Charlie was there, and the next night, and the one that followed, and so on.

I went to school, I cooked dinner for Charlie; sometimes I ate with him. I did the laundry and then I just lived, if that was what I was doing, or tried to.

Billy called from time to time to ask about me, and Charlie's answers were the same.

When people asked me how I was I answered "Fine." _Fine_ was a safe answer, no one questions that. Jessica decided I was no longer interesting as a friend and wasn't talking to me anymore, _fine_ by me. I couldn't care less. Mike tried to keep being my friend, but gave up. At work I talked only if necessary. Angela was the only friend that stuck with me and Ben, poor him.

Soon, it started to snow, or soon for me. Time ceased to exist. It was just me and the pain, the sleepless nights, the nightmares. Charlie gave up coming every time I screamed in my sleep and I was more than fine with it.

School was fine, English was brutal. We had to write an essay about the love between Romeo and Juliet. It took me an entire week to write it, every time I wrote on it, I felt the pain ripping at my insides. I couldn't even cry, I had no tears left.

In Biology, Mr. Banners tried to explain to us how vital blood is to our organism. He had no idea how vital it was for some people. The pain came from nowhere and I left the class gasping for air. Angela kept shooting me worried glances.

"Fine," I managed to say. I went home after that.

Snow hurt. I hated snow even more. It was cold, white and indifferent. I couldn't think who was also those same three things, if I did, the pain would be worse.

The pain was always there, my shadow, following me everywhere.

Charlie had enough. He called Renee. It was one snowy morning when I woke up screaming, again, only to see Renee's worried face in front of mine. I thought I was dreaming.

"Honey, I'm here," she said. "Everything will be ok. I'm here. We're going home."

_What is she talking about? I am home._

That's when I saw the bags. I jumped out of bed, and by some miracle didn't fall.

"No! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I LIVE HERE, I LIKE IT HERE IN FORKS!" I was screaming, but I didn't care.

"Bella, I can't take care of you. Your mom can do it," Charlie said from the rocking chair. _Haven't I told him not to sit there?_ That place was sacred. The pain came again fast and hard and it sent me to my knees.

"GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!" I sobbed flying my arms around.

I took the clothes from the bag and started throwing them around the room. "YOU WON'T MAKE ME GO WITH YOU! I LOVE FORKS! I CAN'T LEAVE! Don't make me leave the only place that made me happy," I finished in a whisper.

"But honey, Charlie can't take of you anymore…you are being difficult," Renee told me.

"I'll be good, just don't take me away form here! Charlie, please!" I begged him.

They looked at each other and nodded. They got out and later, Renee came back to say good bye.

"I love you, Bella! You can come live with me whenever you want."

"I love you, too, Mom. I want to live here," I persisted.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you." I looked dubiously at the package and then at her. Presents brought bad memories.

"Your Christmas present." Christmas? Really?

"I….don't have anything…thank you."

"It's alright, I'll go now. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom." I kissed her cheek and after she left I kept staring at the present.

What can happen if I open it? Nothing. So I opened it and found a frame. I didn't feel anything, I should be happy. I wanted the pain now, where was it when I needed it?

Now, at least I knew we were in December. It didn't feel like Christmas or New Year. Those meant happiness and great times. Time with the ones you love…well there was Charlie, but he stayed out of my hair and I appreciated it. I baked for him some cookies, the least I could do.

"You're spending this night with me! It's New Year's night!" he told me after a few days.

"Ok, Dad."

"I brought something for you, you'll like it," he said and then disappeared in the kitchen. I heard him muttering, "Argh…too cold."

_What can be cold?_ I started to panic.

"Here you go! I know ice cream make you girls feel better."

_The gesture counts, don't let it show how much it hurts you_, I kept chanting in my head.

"Th-hank you, Char-rlie," I managed to say.

"No problem, sweetie," he told me.

The moment we were in the next year I fled out of the room and when the door of my room closed behind me, I fell on my knees and gave a strangled cry.

"Bella?" Charlie screamed.

"FINE!" I yelled back.

School started again and Mike took it upon himself to talk to me at work. He hadn't talked to me about anything but work.

"So, it's been a year," he started saying.

_Huh? What is he on about?_

"Since you came to Forks," he clarified. _OH great, remind me of that!_ I hugged my torso as pain shoot through me and simply nodded.

He dropped it and I was glad he did.

_I yanked the old purse I rarely used off the nail it hung from, and shoved the door shut._

_Just then I heard a horn honking. I swiftly traded my wallet from my schoolbag into the purse. I was in a hurry, as if rushing would somehow make the night pass more quickly. I glanced at myself in the hall mirror before I opened the door, arranging my features are fully into a smile and trying to hold them there._

_"Thanks for coming with me tonight," I told Jess as I climbed into the passenger seat, trying to infuse my tone with gratitude. It had been a while since I'd really thought about what I was saying to anyone besides Charlie. Jess was harder. I wasn't sure which were the right emotions to fake._

_"Sure. So, what brought this on?" Jess wondered as she drove down my street._

_"Brought what on?"_

_"Why did you suddenly decide . . . to go out?" It sounded like she changed her question halfway through._

_I shrugged. "Just needed a change."_

_I recognized the song on the radio then, and quickly reached for the dial. "Do you mind?" I asked._

_"No, go ahead."_

_I scanned through the stations until I found one that was harmless. I peeked at Jess's expression as the new music filled the car._

_Her eyes squinted. "Since when do you listen to rap?"_

_"I don't know," I said. "A while."_

_"You like this?" she asked doubtfully._

_"Sure."_

_It would be much too hard to interact with Jessica normally if I had to work to tune out the music, too. I nodded my head, hoping I was in time with the beat._

_"Okay. . . ." She stared out the windshield with wide eyes._

_"So what's up with you and Mike these days?" I asked quickly._

_"You see him more than I do."_

_The question hadn't started her talking like I'd hoped it would._

_"It's hard to talk at work," I mumbled, and then I tried again. "Have you been out with anyone lately?"_

_"Not really. I go out with Conner sometimes. I went out with Eric two weeks ago." She rolled her eyes, and I sensed a long story. I clutched at the opportunity._

_"Eric Yorkie? Who asked who?"_

_She groaned, getting more animated. "He did, of course! I couldn't think of a nice way to say no."_

_"Where did he take you?" I demanded, knowing she would interpret my eagerness as interest. "Tell me all about it."_

_She launched into her tale, and I settled into my seat, more comfortable now. I paid strict attention, murmuring in sympathy and gasping in horror as called for. When she was finished with her Eric story, she continued into a Conner comparison without any prodding._

_The movie was playing early, so Jess thought we should hit the twilight showing and eat later. I was happy to go along with whatever she wanted; after all, I was getting what I wanted—Charlie off my back._

_I kept Jess talking through the previews, so I could ignore them more easily. But I got nervous when the movie started. A young couple was walking along a beach, swinging_

_hands and discussing their mutual affection with gooey falseness. I resisted the urge to cover my ears and start humming. I had not bargained for a romance._

_"I thought we picked the zombie movie," I hissed to Jessica._

_"This is the zombie movie."_

_"Then why isn't anyone getting eaten?" I asked desperately._

_She looked at me with wide eyes that were almost alarmed. "I'm sure that part's coming," she whispered._

_"I'm getting popcorn. Do you want any?"_

_"No, thanks."_

_Someone shushed us from behind._

_I took my time at the concession counter, watching the clock and debating what percentage of a ninety-minute movie could be spent on romantic exposition. I decided ten minutes was more than enough, but I paused just inside the theater doors to be sure. I could hear horrified screams blaring from the speakers, so I knew I'd waited long enough._

_"You missed everything," Jess murmured when I slid back into my seat. "Almost everyone is a zombie now."_

_"Long line." I offered her some popcorn. She took a handful._

_The rest of the movie was comprised of gruesome zombie attacks and endless screaming from the handful of people left alive, their numbers dwindling quickly. I would have thought there was nothing in that to disturb me. But I felt uneasy, and I wasn't sure why at first. It wasn't until almost the very end, as I watched a haggard zombie shambling after the last shrieking survivor, that I realized what the problem was. The scene kept cutting between the horrified face of the heroine, and the dead, emotionless face of her pursuer, back and forth as it closed the distance. And I realized which one resembled me the most._

_I stood up._

_"Where are you going? There's, like, two minutes left," Jess hissed._

_"I need a drink," I muttered as I raced for the exit._

_I sat down on the bench outside the theater door and tried very hard not to think of the irony. But it was ironic, all things considered, that, in the end, I would wind up as a zombie. I hadn't seen that one coming._

_Not that I hadn't dreamed of becoming a mythical monster once—just never a grotesque, animated corpse. I shook my head to dislodge that train of thought, feeling panicky. I couldn't afford to think about what I'd once dreamed of._

_It was depressing to realize that I wasn't the heroine anymore that my story was over._

_Jessica came out of the theater doors and hesitated, probably wondering where the best place was to search for me. When she saw me, she looked relieved, but only for a moment. Then she looked irritated._

_"Was the movie too scary for you?" she wondered._

_"Yeah," I agreed. "I guess I'm just a coward."_

_"That's funny." She frowned. "I didn't think you were scared—I was screaming all the time, but I didn't hear you scream once. So I didn't know why you left."_

_I shrugged. "Just scared."_

_She relaxed a little. "That was the scariest movie I think I've ever seen. I'll bet we're going to have nightmares tonight."_

_"No doubt about that," I said, trying to keep my voice normal. It was inevitable that I would have nightmares, but they wouldn't be about zombies. Her eyes flashed to my face and away. Maybe I hadn't succeeded with the normal voice._

_"Where do you want to eat?" Jess asked._

_"I don't care."_

_"Okay."_

_Jess started talking about the male lead in the movie as we walked. I nodded as she gushed over his hotness, unable to remember seeing a non-zombie man at all._

_I didn't watch where Jessica was leading me. I was only vaguely aware that it was dark and quieter now. It took me longer than it should have to realize why it was quiet._

_Jessica had stopped babbling. I looked at her apologetically, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings._

_Jessica wasn't looking at me. Her face was tense; she stared straight ahead and walked fast. As I watched, her eyes darted quickly to the right, across the road, and back again._

_I glanced around myself for the first time._

_We were on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The little shops lining the street were all locked up for the night, windows black. Half a block ahead, the streetlights started up again, and I could see, farther down, the bright golden arches of the McDonald's she was heading for._

_Across the street there was one open business. The windows were covered from inside and there were neon signs, advertisements for different brands of beer, glowing in_

_front of them. The biggest sign, in brilliant green, was the name of the bar—One-Eyed Pete's. I wondered if there was some pirate theme not visible from outside. The metal door was propped open; it was dimly lit inside, and the low murmur of many voices and the sound of ice clinking in glasses floated across the street:. Lounging against the wall beside the door were four men._

_I glanced back at Jessica. Her eyes were fixed on the path ahead and she moved briskly. She didn't look frightened—just wary, trying to not attract attention to herself._

_I paused without thinking, looking back at the four men with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was a different road, a different night, but the scene was so much the same. One of them was even short and dark. As I stopped and turned toward them, that one looked up in interest._

_I stared back at him, frozen on the sidewalk._

_"Bella?" Jess whispered. "What are you doing?"_

_I shook my head, not sure myself. "I think I know them . . . ," I muttered._

_What was I doing? I should be running from this memory as fast as I could, blocking the image of the four lounging men from my mind, protecting myself with the numbness I couldn't function without. Why was I stepping, dazed, into the street?_

_It seemed too coincidental that I should be in Port Angeles with Jessica, on a dark street even. My eyes focused on the short one, trying to match the features to my memory of the man who had threatened me that night almost a year ago. I wondered if there was any way I would recognize the man, if it was really him. That particular part of that particular evening was just a blur. My body remembered it better than my mind did; the tension in my legs as I tried to decide whether to run or to stand my ground, the dryness in my throat as I struggled to build a decent scream, the tight stretch of skin across my knuckles as I clenched my hands into fists, the chills on the back of my neck when the dark-haired man called me "sugar." . . ._

_There was an indefinite, implied kind of menace to these men that had nothing to do with that other night. It sprung from the fact that they were strangers, and it was dark here, and they outnumbered us—nothing more specific than that. But it was enough that Jessica's voice cracked in panic as she called after me._

_"Bella, come on!"_

_I ignored her, walking slowly forward without ever making the conscious decision to move my feet. I didn't understand why, but the nebulous threat the men presented drew me toward them. It was a senseless impulse, but I hadn't felt any kind of impulse in so long. . . . I followed it._

_Something unfamiliar beat through my veins. Adrenaline, I realized, long absent from my system, drumming my pulse faster and fighting against the lack of sensation._

_It was strange—why the adrenaline when there was no fear? It was almost as if it were an echo of the last time I'd stood like this, on a dark street in Port Angeles with strangers._

_I saw no reason for fear. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that there was left to be afraid of, not physically at least. One of the few advantages of losing everything._

_I was halfway across the street when Jess caught up to me and grabbed my arm._

_"Bella! You can't go in a bar!" she hissed._

_"I'm not going in," I said absently, shaking her hand off. "I just want to see something…"_

_"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Are you suicidal?"_

_That question caught my attention, and my eyes focused on her._

_"No, I'm not." My voice sounded defensive, but it was true. I wasn't suicidal. Even in the beginning, when death unquestionably would have been a relief, I didn't consider it. I owed too much to Charlie. I felt too responsible for Renee. I had to think of them._

_And I'd made a promise not to do anything stupid or reckless. For all those reasons, I was still breathing._

_Remembering that promise, I felt a twinge of guilt, but what I was doing right now didn't really count. It wasn't like I was taking a blade to my wrists._

_Jess's eyes were round, her mouth hung open. Her question about suicide had been rhetorical, I realized too late._

_"Go eat," I encouraged her, waving toward the fast food. I didn't like the way she looked at me. "I'll catch up in a minute."_

_I turned away from her, back to the men who were watching us with amused, curious eyes._

_"Bella, stop this right now!"_

_My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood. Because it wasn't Jessica's voice that rebuked me now. It was a furious voice, a familiar voice, a beautiful voice—soft like velvet even though it was irate._

_It was his voice—I was exceptionally careful not to think his name—and I was surprised that the sound of it did not knock me to my knees, did not curl me onto the pavement in a torture of loss. But there was no pain, none at all._

_In the instant that I heard his voice, everything was very clear. Like my head had suddenly surfaced out of some dark pool. I was more aware of everything—sight, sound, the feel of the cold air that I hadn't noticed was blowing sharply against my face, the smells coming from the open bar door._

_I looked around myself in shock._

_"Go back to Jessica," the lovely voice ordered, still angry. "You promised—nothing stupid."_

_I was alone. Jessica stood a few feet from me, staring at me with frightened eyes. Against the wall, the strangers watched, confused, wondering what I was doing, standing there motionless in the middle of the street._

_I shook my head, trying to understand. I knew he wasn't there, and yet, he felt improbably close, close for the first time since . . . since the end. The anger in his voice was concern, the same anger that was once very familiar—something I hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime._

_"Keep your promise." The voice was slipping away, as if the volume was being turned down on a radio._

_I began to suspect that I was having some kind of hallucination. Triggered, no doubt, by the memory—the déjà vu, the strange familiarity of the situation._

_I ran through the possibilities quickly in my head._

_Option one: I was crazy. That was the layman's term for people who heard voices in their heads._

_Possible._

_Option two: My subconscious was giving me what it thought I wanted. This was wish fulfillment—a momentary relief from pain by embracing the incorrect idea that he cared whether I lived or died. Projecting what he would have said if A) he were here, and B) he would be in any way bothered by something bad happening to me._

_Probable._

_I could see no option three, so I hoped it was the second option and this was just my subconscious running amuck, rather than something I would need to be hospitalized for._

_My reaction was hardly sane, though—I was grateful. The sound of his voice was something that I'd feared I was losing, and so, more than anything else, I felt overwhelming gratitude that my unconscious mind had held onto that sound better than my conscious one had._

_I was not allowed to think of him. That was something I tried to be very strict about. Of course I slipped; I was only human. But I was getting better, and so the pain was something I could avoid for days at a time now. The tradeoff was the never-ending numbness. Between pain and nothing, I'd chosen nothing._

_I waited for the pain now. I was not numb—my senses felt unusually intense after so many months of the haze—but the normal pain held off. The only ache was the disappointment that his voice was fading._

_There was a second choice._

_The wise thing would be to run away from this potentially destructive—and certainly mentally unstable—development. It would be stupid to encourage hallucinations._

_But his voice was fading._

_I took another step forward, testing._

_"Bella, turn around," he growled._

_I sighed in relief. The anger was what I wanted to hear—false, fabricated evidence that he cared, a dubious gift from my subconscious._

_Very few seconds had passed while I sorted this all out._

_My little audience watched, curious. It probably looked like I was just dithering over whether or not I was going to approach them. How could they guess that I was standing there enjoying an unexpected moment of insanity?_

_"Hi," one of the men called, his tone both confident and a bit sarcastic. He was fair-skinned and fair-haired, and he stood with the assurance of someone who thought of himself as quite good-looking. I couldn't tell whether he was or not. I was __prejudiced__._

_The voice in my head answered with an exquisite snarl. I smiled, and the confident man seemed to take that as encouragement._

_"Can I help you with something? You look lost." He grinned and winked._

_I stepped carefully over the gutter, running with water that was black in the darkness._

_"No. I'm not lost."_

_Now that I was closer—and my eyes felt oddly in focus—I analyzed the short, dark man's face. It was not familiar in any way. I suffered a curious sensation of disappointment that this was not the terrible man who had tried to hurt me almost a year ago._

_The voice in my head was quiet now._

_The short man noticed my stare. "Can I buy you a drink?" he offered, nervous, seeming flattered that I'd singled him out to stare at._

_"I'm too young," I answered automatically._

_He was baffled—wondering why I had approached them. I felt compelled to explain._

_"From across the street, you looked like someone I knew. Sorry, my mistake."_

_The threat that had pulled me across the street had evaporated. These were not the dangerous men I remembered. They were probably nice guys. Safe. I lost interest._

_"That's okay," the confident blonde said. "Stay and hang out with us."_

_"Thanks, but I can't." Jessica was hesitating in the middle of the street, her eyes wide with outrage and betrayal._

_"Oh, just a few minutes."_

_I shook my head, and turned to rejoin Jessica._

_"Let's go eat," I suggested, barely glancing at her._

_Though I appeared to be, for the moment, freed of the zombie abstraction, I was just as distant. My mind was preoccupied. The safe, numb deadness did not come back, and I got more anxious with every minute that passed without its return._

_"What were you thinking?" Jessica snapped. "You don't know them—they could have been psychopaths!"_

_I shrugged, wishing she would let it go. "I just thought I knew the one guy."_

_"You are so odd, Bella Swan. I feel like I don't know who you are."_

_"Sorry." I didn't know what else to say to that._

_We walked to McDonald's in silence. I'd bet that she was wishing we'd taken her car instead of walking the short distance from the theater, so that she could use the drive-through. She was just as anxious now for this evening to be over as I had been from the beginning._

_I tried to start a conversation a few times while we ate, but Jessica was not cooperative. I must have really offended her._

_When we go back in the car, she tuned the stereo back to her favorite station and turned the volume too loud to allow easy conversation._

_I didn't have to struggle as hard as usual to ignore the music. Even though my mind, for once, was not carefully numb and empty, I had too much to think about to hear the lyrics._

_I waited for the numbness to return, or the pain. Because the pain must be coming. I'd broken my personal rules. Instead of shying away from the memories, I'd walked forward and greeted them. I'__ve__ heard his voice, so clearly, in my head. That was going to cost me, I was sure of it. Especially if I couldn't reclaim the haze to protect myself. I felt too alert, and that frightened me._

_But relief was still the strongest emotion in my body—relief that came from the very core of my being._

_As much as I struggled not to think of him, I did not struggle to forget. I worried—late in the night, when the exhaustion of sleep deprivation broke down my defenses—that it was all slipping away. That my mind was a sieve, and I would someday not be able to remember the precise color of his eyes, the feel of his cool skin, or the texture of his voice. I could not think of them, but I must remember them._

_Because there was just one thing that I had to believe to be able to live—I had to know that he existed. That was all. Everything else I could endure. So long as he existed._

_That's why I was more trapped in Forks than I ever had been before, why I'd fought with Charlie when he suggested a change. Honestly, it shouldn't matter; no one was ever coming back here._

_But if I were to go to Jacksonville, or anywhere else bright and unfamiliar, how could I be sure he was real? In a place where I could never imagine him, the conviction might fade . . . and that I could not live through._

_Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk._

_I was surprised when Jessica stopped the car in front of my house. The ride had not taken long, but, short as it seemed, I wouldn't have thought that Jessica could go that long without speaking._

_"Thanks for going out with me, Jess," I said as I opened my door. "That was...fun.' I hoped that fan was the appropriate word._

_"Sure," she muttered._

_"I'm sorry about . . . after the movie."_

_"Whatever, Bella." She glared out the windshield instead of looking at me. She seemed to be growing angrier rather than getting over it._

_"See you Monday?"_

_"Yeah. Bye."_

_I gave up and shut the door. She drove away, still without looking at me._

_I'd forgotten her by the time I was inside._

_Charlie was waiting for me in the middle of the hall, his arms folded tight over his chest with his hands balled into fists._

_"Hey, Dad," I said absentmindedly as I ducked around Charlie, heading for the stairs. I'd been thinking about __him __for too long, and I wanted to be upstairs before it caught up with me._

_"Where have you been?" Charlie demanded._

_I looked at my dad, surprised. "I went to a movie in Port Angeles with Jessica. Like I told you this morning."_

_"Humph," he grunted._

_"Is that okay?"_

_He studied my face, his eves widening as if he saw something unexpected. "Yeah, that's fine. Did you have fun?"_

_"Sure," I said. "We watched zombies eat people. It was great."_

_His eyes narrowed._

_"'Night, Dad."_

_He let me pass. I hurried to my room._

_I lay in my bed a few minutes later, resigned as the pain finally made its appearance._

_It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time. Rationally, I knew my lungs must still be intact, yet I gasped for air and my head spun like my efforts yielded me nothing. My heart must have been beating, too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ears; my hands felt blue with cold. I curled inward, hugging my ribs to hold myself together. I scrambled for my numbness, my denial, but it evaded me._

_And yet, I found I could survive. I was alert, I felt the pain—the aching loss that radiated out from my chest, sending wracking waves of hurt through my limbs and head—but it was manageable. I could live through it. It didn't feel like the pain had weakened over time, rather than I'd grown strong enough to bear it._

_Whatever it was that had happened tonight—and whether it was the zombies, the adrenaline, or the hallucinations that were responsible—it had woken me up._

_For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to expect in the morning._

The next morning when I woke up, screaming, I could still hear Jessica's music in my ears. The song that I didn't listen, but somehow my brain stored it in. _Who Knew _by _Pink_. The pain was worse than ever, but I managed to get it through the school day.

That day, the bikes, Jacob and being _reckless and stupid_ came on. Everything changed.

The Monday that followed the fateful movie night with Mike and Jacob was brutal.

Our History teacher decided to have a _fun_ week as he put it.

"Guess what are we going to do this week? That will result in a nice essay on Friday."

Everyone started guessing, of course, we thought of the World Wars, not _mythical creatures_.

I must have let out the strangled groan that was fighting to get out, because Angela turned to look at me concerned. I shook my head at her.

"We'll see a few pictures of those creatures and then you have to choose one. There will be four of them," he said.

On the projector came on a big picture of a witch, and the teacher started rambling about witches and magic. Then came on a werewolf, then the Minotaur and I braced myself for the next one, but the pain still erupted within me.

"And yes, vampires! People love them for being mysterious and dark. I want you to know, those who will choose this subject, I want something different than what everyone knows and sees in movies!" He rambled a bit about them. I was half present, the pain kept me numb, I struggled to breath.

"Miss Swan." He startled me when he called my name.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What will you choose?"

I didn't think, if I had thought, I wouldn't have said, "Vampires." The word sounded strange on my tongue.

Wednesday, at lunch, Mike asked, "So have you start working on the History essay?"

I shook my head. I had tried to start writing but the pain was coming in hard waves and I couldn't breathe so I had stopped.

"I did," Angela said. She had chosen witches. Everyone had started.

"It's not too late to tell the teacher you want to write about something else. It's hard to write about vampires," Eric reasoned. He had no idea how hard it was.

"Yes, if you don't like vampires you can change it," Mike said, as well.

"I _love_ vampires," I blurred out, then I realized what I said, but I didn't have time to welcome the pain.

"Yeah, vamps are for girls," Tyler said from behind me.

I turned to him to tell him that I could write about whatever I liked, but I saw an empty table, the table they had stayed at lunch last year. I opened my mouth and a strange sound came out. I turned my head to collect myself and then I saw the table I had sat with _him_, just the two of us. I hugged my torso carefully, took my bag awkwardly and rushed out of the cafeteria. I ran to my truck and stayed there for a few minutes, and then I drove home. Charlie would give me hard time for ditching, but I couldn't be there.

When I got home, I went to my room and started writing the essay. It was done in three hours. I was sprawled on the floor with sheets of paper around me, writing furiously. I was laughing and crying at the same time, I had just imagined how Alice would react if she weren't be able to see herself in a mirror. That's how Charlie found me.

"Bells?"

"Hey!" I greeted him, trying to stop the waves of hysteria that were coming fast.

"Homework?" he asked, looking concerned.

"History essay."

"Oh, you're learning about the wars this year, right?"

"This is…'fun week', we're writing about vam-vampir-vampires," I managed to say. By now the tears were falling freely.

"Oh, how horrible! Such cold creatures. I'll go get some pizza." He left, not seeing my distress.

You're so right…they are _cold_ creatures, in more ways than one.

Friday I gave out the essay.

On Monday, the teacher stopped me after class.

"Miss Swan, I really like the way you see vampires. It never occurred to me that they may like fashion and they will be devastated if they can't see themselves in the mirror and how if they were really real and the sun will burn them and they got out in the daylight, there would be little heaps of ashes on the street and-" I let him ramble, stupefied. Had I really written that there? I had thought of these things, but I wrote them, too and he liked it!

"I'd like to keep your essay for-"

"NO!" I screamed. "I mean, no, I'd like to keep it. It my only A+ I got in History," I explained to him, slowly.

"Very well. Amazing job, Miss Swan. I haven't read such a great essay since Mr. Cullen's essay about the wars that U.S.A. had been in," he told me, not realizing what _that_ name did to me. I took my essay and left his class.


	6. Chapter 5: Charlie's Thoughts

**Chapter 5 Charlie's Thoughts**

_Charlie's worried for his daughter. His vague explanations scare Billy and Sam; the later coming to check if Bella's okay._

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"I don't know what else to do." I sighed exasperated.

"Think that you were almost the same, some years ago," Billy reminded me.

"Billy, I've never been like this! She's not eating! She swears she is eating, yet I never see her eating. She claims she sleeps at night, yet there are dark circles under her eyes. Soon they'll reach her jaw!" I told him.

"Not eating?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Not really," I said, agitated. I was sure she ate something, but when or what, I had no idea.

The front door opened and Sam came in. "Charlie, good to see you," he greeted me.

"Hello, Sam." I was grateful for his help a few months ago. Had it been only a few months?

"What else is wrong?" Billy asked me, ignoring Sam.

"Well, the sleeping issue. I'm sure she sleeps, though because otherwise she won't have those nightmares. She's whiter than usual, but that's Forks, I'm sure," I said thoughtfully.

"Are you talking about Bella?" Sam asked watching us closely. I nodded.

"You say, you haven't seen her eating or sleeping since he left?" Billy asked, his fear was palpable. He always kept his cool. He looked at Sam, telling him something I didn't understand, with his eyes.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Sam asked me quietly.

"Not at all. Is there something wrong with Bella?" I asked them, suddenly scared for her.

"I'm sure she's fine," Billy said, trying to convince himself more than me.

"Call me and tell me if she's better."

I nodded and told Sam to follow me.

When I got home, there was a note like always, on the table. It told me to eat because she already ate. I took out plates, forks, and knives.

"You're eating with me, right?" I asked Sam.

"Sure. I'll eat home, too," he said grinning.

I put them down and we ate quietly.

"She's quite the cook," he complimented.

"I know. I've been eating healthier and more since she came to live with me," I said proudly.

I decided to wash the dishes, but my finger slipped on the knife as I washed it. Sam stiffened and asked where the band-aids were.

While he got one, Bella descended and froze in the doorway as she eyed my finger.

"Dad." She groaned, paling at the sight of my blood.

"Hey, Bella," Sam said from behind her. She jumped and looked at him scared. "Sorry." He smiled.

"I heard voices and decided to check if you needed anything. I'll go back. Be more careful," she told me and turned to go.

"Wait, honey! How are you?" I asked as I wrapped my finger in a band-aid.

"Fine. Why?"

"Did you eat?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and shifted them to Sam. "Yes. Didn't you read my note?"

"I did. But you never eat with me, anymore," I told her.

"Fine, tomorrow, I'll wait for you," she told me and went up the stairs.

"She doesn't look very good," Sam muttered angrily.

"I told you. And this made it worse," I said pointing to my finger.

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't like blood." He found this amusing and started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something. I'd better go. I'll tell Billy how Bella is," he told me, bidding me good-bye.

There's hope for tomorrow to eat together and maybe hear a little more about how she's coping.

Billy was right that I'd suffered when Renee left me, but the way my baby girl is acting…it's too much. It hurts me to see her in pain.

If I ever came face to face with that asshole, I'd rip him a new one. It's still beyond me how one of the doctor's children could do such a thing. Carlisle was a good man, but apparently you never know what kind you adopt.

* * *

**I hope I got Charlie right, especially on the worried parent aspect.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: One Interesting Week Monday

**Chapter 6-11** **One Interesting Week (6 parts)**

**Part 1: Monday**

_More missing moments from Eclipse—takes place during a week when Bella is still grounded._

**Bella's POV**

My alarm blared out. I turned to hit it and managed to fall off the bed. _Perfect way to start a week!_ I stopped the clock and looked around. Edward had left. I made my way to the bathroom, then back to my room to dress and get my school bag. I could barely keep my eyes open. _Why have I stayed up so long?_ Oh, yes. _Studying_. At least, now I had the years memorized after Edward had made me repeat them a hundred times!

Downstairs, I was too nervous to eat so I by-passed the kitchen.

"Not hungry?" a voice asked from the kitchen. I screamed and turned to see Edward leaning against the counter with a granola bar in hand, smirking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked stupidly.

"Rose is generous and let Alice drive her car. She was supposed to have left it home, you know," he answered, still smirking. He was up to something, but what?

"I'm not hungry…" I said and turned to the door.

He was in front of me in a second, a hand cupped my cheek. "Are you feeling sick? Coming down with something?" Edward murmured, looking concerned. I blinked.

"I'm just not hungry. It's not the first time I don't eat before going to school," I admitted.

He sighed, put the bar in my bag, slung it over his shoulder and draped an arm around me steering me out of the house. Outside it was pouring.

"Wait!" I turned back to get my rain cloak. I felt the earth disappear from under my feet and a second later, I was in the car.

"Unnecessary," I grumbled.

"Necessary." He grinned and leaned over the console to press his lips to my forehead.

"And at school? Will you show off?" I asked, agitated.

He cocked his head to the side and disappeared from the car. Had he been so distracted to forget that? A minute later, Edward was back, looking sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

I started laughing at his expression and at the mere thought of him, not thinking.

"You think it's funny? You distract me," he muttered.

"I'm sure," I hummed, trying to stop laughing. He was driving slow, by slow I mean under the speed limit.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"No…I have a headache and feel a cold coming," he moaned softly, mocking me.

"I'm serious. Why are you driving so slowly? We'll be late."

"When I drive fast you want me drive slower and when I drive slow you want me to drive faster," Edward growled softly.

"Is there something happening? We have to avoid some accident Alice saw?" I asked agitated, knowing my bad luck.

Edward laughed and accelerated.

"You're up to something and I don't like it!" I moaned, resting my head on the window. What could he be up to? His hand on my knee startled me.

"We're here. What were you thinking so deeply about?" His voice was velvety and his eyes scorching. My heart started beating erratically and my breathing stopped.

"Breathe," he whispered, his face so close I could feel his cold breath on my lips. I took a deep breath, smelling his delicious scent, intoxicating my brain. One hand came to rest on my neck and the other on my cheek, his lips on mine, kissing me urgently. I was hyperventilating, what had brought this on? I distantly heard the bell ring. Edward separated from me, caressing my face once more before getting out and rounding to my side.

"Alright, Bella?" he murmured when he helped me out of the car.

"Yes." I grinned up at him.

"Good, now let's go." He took my hand and we walked to English.

The teacher frowned when we got in the class, but didn't say anything. Edward groaned softly and quickened his pace to our desk.

**What happened? What was he thinking?** I wrote on a piece of paper.

_What everyone thinks when two people are late._He answered.

**And what is that?**

Edward looked at me for a second then wrote something quickly, he pushed the paper to me and looked intently at the desk.

_He thought we had been in my car, making out._

I read it carefully then looked at Edward. He looked…embarrassed?

**But that's what we were doing. He read through us.**

Edward read and shook his head.

_Think what people do in a car…_

I finally got it. I felt myself blush and judging by Edward's face if he were able to blush, he would have been bright red.

"…explain us, Mr. Cullen?" That was all I heard the teacher say. What was he talking about? I missed the whole sentence. I wasn't even paying attention to him. To my surprise, Edward asked him to repeat the question. The whole class turned to gape at him.

"I asked what is the exact soliloquy where Hamlet says the famous words 'To be or not to be'," repeated Mr. Mason quite surprised.

"Until Ophelia's question?" Edward asked smoothly.

"If you know it all…" the teacher trailed off. _Oh, no, give him a reason to show off! _Edward was grinning, he turned his head and winked at me making me blush.

"_To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment  
With this regard their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action.-Soft you now!  
The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd."_

Edward recited with the best accent and the best pronunciation. Everyone in class was staring at him gaping, even the teacher. I banged my head on the desk.

"Terrific, Mr. Cullen! Have you ever thought of going into acting?" Oh, yes rub his ego, like it's not big enough.

"No, sir. I don't think it's my thing, thank you," Edward answered. Thankfully, the bell rang. I fled out of the class and bumped into Alice.

"Did he really do it?" she asked interested, her eyes dancing.

"Yes, I should have believed Esme when she said that Edward likes to show off," I groaned and made my way to History.

"That's him." Alice smiled and stopped, her eyes looking far away.

"Alice? Alice!" I shook her or tried to, at least. She snapped out of it and looked fearfully over her shoulder. Mike was coming to us.

"What does he want?" I whispered low.

She scrunched her nose and concentrated on something.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike grinned at me.

I looked at Alice and then turned to Mike. "Hello, Mike," I said trying to sound polite.

"You know I was Hamlet on a school play when I was eleven?" He smiled hopefully.

"Very nice, Mike," I told him, hoping he would just leave. I saw Alice grinning and before I could ask what was wrong, I felt a cold hand on my waist. "There you are. Why did you leave?" Edward murmured in my ear. I was sure he was throwing draggers at Mike, because he disappeared soon after that.

"You are infuriating sometimes!" I exclaimed loudly. "Now, let me go before we are late to the next class!"

Alice said something fast that made Edward growl. I looked between them trying to figure out what was wrong.

Edward dragged me to History, muttering about 'annoying little people'.

When we got in the classroom, I started freaking out.

"Shh, I'll help you," Edward cooed in my ear, leading me to our desk.

I took big, deep breathes, trying to calm myself, but to no avail. Mr. Berty came with our tests and started putting them in front of us. Edward was squeezing my knee, his cold hand somehow calming me but not enough.

"You may start. Do not talk or turn to your partner!" Mr. Berty noted us.

I looked down at my test.

_1. The date of the beginning of the World War I …..._

_2. The date of the end of the World War I …_

_3. What happened on June 28__th__, 1919? …_

_4. What lead to the beginning of World War II? …_

_5. The date of the beginning of the World War II …..._

_6. The date of the end of the World War II …_

Wow. It was easy. _Oh, whom am I kidding?_ I knew the answer for question number three. I had a vague idea that four had something to do with three.

I wrote: _**3.**__**Treaty of Versailles**__._

Suddenly I remembered the answer to the fourth one and wrote it quickly.

_**4. The European nationalism spawned by the war, the repercussions of Germany's defeat, and the Treaty of Versailles would eventually lead to the beginning of World War II.**_

I wrote it remembering Edward's words; hopefully that was what he had told me.

I chanced a look at Edward. He could have fooled anyone, frowning at the piece of paper, lost in thought, pen in mouth, the picture of an annoyed student that couldn't remember an answer.

"Psst!" I whisper lowly, knowing he will hear. His eyes cut to mine and I pointed to my paper.

He smiled—he had the nerve to smile!

_24 Jl 14, 11 Nv 18, 1 ST 39, 2 St 45_, he wrote on the desk with his pen, quickly.

Should that mean anything? I frowned at the numbers and letters. Soon, I realized there was the exact date when the war had started and ended. I jolted them down, slowly, taking my time.

**1. **_**July 24**__**th**__**, 1914**_

_**2. November 18**__**th**__**, 1918 **_

_**5. September 1**__**st**__**, 1939**_

_**6. September 2**__**nd**__**, 1945 **_

I finished and looked at Edward who was watching me amused.

"What?" I mouthed.

"You're funny when you are pretending to be innocent," he murmured, chuckling.

"Are you two finished?" the teacher asked. We nodded. "Good, you may leave."

Once outside the class, Edward stopped in front of me. "Are you going to thank me for my generosity?" he asked self-conceited. What had happened to my sweet, polite vampire?

"Thank you," I said quickly and moved to pass him to get to my locker.

"Not so fast."

"Edward! I thanked you, now let me get to my locker!" I brushed past him. He didn't follow or I didn't hear him. I put my books in there and took the granola bar out of my bag, suddenly hungry. The door of my locked closed with a bang that echoed in the quiet hallway. I felt him behind me. "That was not very nice of you." Edward's cool breath sent tingles down my spine. His lips touched my neck and my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked shakily. He turned me in his arms and pressed me to my locker.

"I expected another kind of 'thank you'." He smirked and eyed my lips. _Really_?

I rose on my tiptoes and braced my hands on his shoulders, leaning my head so I could kiss him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he raised me off the floor, pressing me further in the locker. I gasped and put my hands in his hair, knowing that soon he would withdraw.

Edward didn't stop, I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the soft texture of it; his lips more urgent on mine. When I grasped his hair tighter, he sort of purred. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. That ended our fun.

"Oh, Bella!" he whispered, breathing hard. He gasped for air that he didn't need, I did this to him. I felt proud.

"Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" I asked smiling.

His hand played with a few loose locks of hair from my ponytail. "Hmmm, am I not allowed to express my love for you?" he hummed softly.

Before I could make him explain, the bell rang and the hall filled with people.

Edward leaned against the locker next to mine, the picture of ease and the cliché looking guy that tried to get a girl, leaning against her locker.

I giggled and turned to my locker to get my food out.

"Something funny?" Edward asked curious.

"You look like Dylan." I grinned and dug after the bar that had slipped from my hand when he came behind me.

"Dylan?" Edward asked genuinely confused.

"From Beverly Hills. Ha, got you!" I finally found my granola bar. When I closed the door, I saw Edward's face. He was frowning.

"Why Dylan? Why not Brandon? Bandon was the hero!"

"I thought you said you weren't the hero. It was fair enough to compare you with the anti-hero." I grinned.

Edward's eyes narrowed at me then he turned to his locker, put the books down and took out his P.E. clothing.

"I wish I could see you in P.E.," I murmured.

"It's boring, trust me. I have to concentrate not to crush the balls or someone's head." His eyes trained on someone behind me.

"Newton has P.E. with me," I announced. Edward's eyes turned to me.

"Not him. _Her!_" he hissed, growling at someone behind me. I turned to see none other than a ginning Alice.

"I didn't take you for the cheating type." Her grin widened. She must have said something else in her head because Edward answered that one.

"It's none of your business what we do!" He growled. "Let me walk you to Calculus."

I took my last bite of the bar and chewed on it on the way to Calculus.

"I'll see you in Spanish." Edward sighed aggravated and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know Alice means well. Don't be too hard on her," I reasoned and squeezed his hand before dropping it.

"Sure, let her have fun at my expense." He turned away muttering. I watching him amused as he disappeared behind the corner.

I got in the classroom, grinning and took my seat next to Jessica.

The class dragged, I couldn't wait to see what had happened in P.E. when I got out of the class I saw Alice there. She looked unlike the Alice I knew. Her spiky hair was sticking in every direction and for the first time I saw her looking angry.

"Hey!" I greeted her.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"What have I done? Or better, what will I do?" I asked.

"On whose side are you?" she asked innocently.

"Alice…"

"Oh, I get it! And before you ask, he cornered me after P.E. and ruined my hair. However, I paid him, you will see. If he gets out of the bathroom that is." She grinned evilly and skipped away.

I wondered what had she done to Edward. He didn't come to Spanish. It was so unlike him to leave me alone.

On my way to lunch, I bumped into Angela. She looked amused at me. "Lunch?"

"Yeah…" I answered looking for Edward.

We got in the cafeteria, as loud as ever, nothing wrong. Our table was empty. I got an apple and a bottle of water. When I was about to sit, Angela pointed to the corner of the cafeteria. There was Edward. I couldn't see him well, his head was on his arms on the table.

"Is he ok?" she asked me. I shrugged and made my way there. I sat next to him and took in his darkened hair and black shirt that was sticking to him.

"Why…are you wet?" I asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate Alice," he murmured.

"No, you don't! It's just for now, later you'll regret saying this," I said, rubbing his shoulder, not knowing what to do. "I know what you did to her and it's not nice," I admonished him.

"If I were human, I would be dead by now!" Edward hissed angrily. "She told me to wait outside for her. And I did. Until I realized she was meeting you outside Calculus!"

"Then why did she say you were in the bathroom?"

"To try and dry my clothes! I looked like a drown rat when I walked back inside ten minutes after the bell rang!"

I hadn't seen him so angry in a long time, so I let him calm down. I bit on my apple and kept my hand on his shoulder.

"Will you at least look at me?" I asked after ten minutes. He shook his head like a petulant child. There was water on the table falling from his hair.

I looked across the cafeteria at Alice; she looked ashamed and didn't look our way when she felt my gaze on her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I tugged on Edward's shirt. He raised his head and half smiled at me, then got up and extended his hand for me to take. Every head turned and looked at him as we crossed the cafeteria to get to the doors. Close to the doors, he stopped abruptly and turned his head to Lauren. "I know I look like a drown rat, there's no need for you to scream it!" She looked scared and shocked. She must have thought it.

When we were outside, I turned to him. "You shouldn't have done that." Edward huffed and slid down the wall.

"Are you seriously going to sit there?" I asked shocked.

"I'm comfortable anywhere."

"I don't want you to…sit on the floor," I said quietly. Edward looked up at me, ran a hand through his hair and got up.

"Library?" he asked softly. I nodded and we made our way there.

"I'm sorry I took you from food. You should have stayed there and eaten," he murmured when we sat down at a table.

"I ate," I told him. Edward nodded, but didn't say anything.

I got up and went to get a book, might as well do something productive while here. Edward didn't look like he will talk anytime soon.

I intended to pick _Hamlet_ and do my English homework, but of course, my first love drew me in. I took _Wuthering Heights_ and made my way back. Edward was in the same position I had left him. I sat opposite from him and searched where I had left it home.

I heard Edward snort softly and I looked at him. His eyes were trained on the book, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Where are you?" he asked so quietly I thought I imagined it.

"Isabella is back and married with Heathcliff," I told him. Edward grinned.

"Heathcliff is the bad guy, right?"

"I won't consider him bad. Someone who hasn't been in love will consider him bad or mad. I won't. His love for Cathy drove him mad, he is madly in love with her. If he would have stayed, they would have been together forever and no one would have been hurt. Cathy is mad without him and he is mad without her," I said with such a passion that it took me a minute to realize what I said.

Edward blinked. Edward never blinks, he doesn't need to.

"Well, I wanted to say that since you are into bad guys and your name is Isabella…" he trailed off smiling.

"No! My answer is still no!" I huffed.

Edward took the book from me and beckoned me with a finger. I went to him and he put me in his lap. I squirmed to get up. "Stop squirming, you're staying here," he murmured. I settled against his chest and put my head on his shoulder.

"Now, what chapter were you reading?"

"I had just started chapter sixteen," I said. Edward smirked and opened the book and he started reading. I was mesmerized by his voice, I didn't even pay attention to what he was reading. He got my attention when his tone changed a bit, more pained.

"_He was there - at least, a few yards further in the park; leant against an old ash-tree, his hat off, and his hair soaked with the dew that had gathered on the budded branches, and fell pattering round him. He had been standing a long time in that position, for I saw a pair of ousels passing and repassing scarcely three feet from him, busy in building their nest, and regarding his proximity no more than that of a piece of timber. They flew off at my approach, and he raised his eyes and spoke:- 'She's dead!' he said; 'I've not waited for you to learn that. Put your handkerchief away - don't snivel before me. Damn you all! She wants none of your tears!'  
I was weeping as much for him as her: we do sometimes pity creatures that have none of the feeling either for themselves or others. When I first looked into his face, I perceived that he had got intelligence of the catastrophe; and a foolish notion struck me that his heart was quelled and he prayed, because his lips moved and his gaze was bent on the ground.  
'Yes, she's dead!' I answered, checking my sobs and drying my cheeks. 'Gone to heaven, I hope; where we may, every one, join her, if we take due warning and leave our evil ways to follow good!'  
'Did she take due warning, then?' asked Heathcliff, attempting a sneer. 'Did she die like a saint? Come, give me a true history of the event. How did - ?'  
He endeavoured to pronounce the name, but could not manage it; and compressing his mouth he held a silent combat with his inward agony, defying, meanwhile, my sympathy with an unflinching, ferocious stare. 'How did she die?' he resumed, at last - fain, notwithstanding his hardihood, to have a support behind him; for, after the struggle, he trembled, in spite of himself, to his very finger-ends.  
'Poor wretch!' I thought; 'you have a heart and nerves the same as your brother men! Why should you be anxious to conceal them? Your pride cannot blind God! You tempt him to wring them, till he forces a cry of humiliation.'  
'Quietly as a lamb!' I answered, aloud. 'She drew a sigh, and stretched herself, like a child reviving, and sinking again to sleep; and five minutes after I felt one little pulse at her heart, and nothing more!'  
'And - did she ever mention me?' he asked, hesitating, as if he dreaded the answer to his question would introduce details that he could not bear to hear.  
'Her senses never returned: she recognised nobody from the time you left her,' I said. 'She lies with a sweet smile on her face; and her latest ideas wandered back to pleasant early days. Her life closed in a gentle dream - may she wake as kindly in the other world!'  
'May she wake in torment!' he cried, with frightful vehemence, stamping his foot, and groaning in a sudden paroxysm of ungovernable passion. 'Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not there - not in heaven - not perished - where? Oh! you said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer - I repeat it till my tongue stiffens - Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you - haunt me, then! The murdered DO haunt their murderers, I believe. I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I can not live without my life! I can not live without my soul!'  
He dashed his head against the knotted trunk; and, lifting up his eyes, howled, not like a man, but like a savage beast being goaded to death with knives and spears. I observed several splashes of blood about the bark of the tree, and his hand and forehead were both stained; probably the scene I witnessed was a repetition of others acted during the night. It hardly moved my compassion - it appalled me: still, I felt reluctant to quit him so. But the moment he recollected himself enough to notice me watching, he thundered a command for me to go, and I obeyed. He was beyond my skill to quiet or console!_"

"I understand Heathcliff for the first time in my life," Edward murmured and kissed my temple. "Should I continue?"

"No, we should head to Biology," I said dazed.

When we were close to the Biology class, Edward groaned loudly and fell a step back, looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed self-consciously.

"I got you wet when you stayed in my lap and those ... excuses of boys are ogling you. Do you have a hoodie?" he asked, his eyes still on my ass.

"You realize you are no better than them! Stop staring at my ass!" I hissed, blushing. "And…I don't have anything to put on me," I continued softly.

Edward took his shirt off, leaving a thin t-shit on him. "Here, wrap it around your waist." When I didn't move, he huffed and put the shirt around my waist, his fingers touching the skin on my stomach when he knotted the sleeves. I felt my skin bursting in flames where he touched.

"There." He finished and admired his handy-work.

"Can we just go?" I asked, blushing. All the time we had been together, I had never worn his clothes. Besides, that first time, when I had his jacket on me.

"Why are you blushing? What are you _thinking_?" he asked irritated that he couldn't read my mind.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

We got in class and took our seats.

Edward turned my chair so I was between his legs. "Are you coming over, after school?" he pleaded, his eyes burning.

"To see you fight with Alice?" I asked incredulously. I knew they wouldn't talk for a few days.

"No, to stay with me. She won't head home." Edward grinned.

"Will we be alone?" I asked, my voice rising involuntary. We had never been alone at any time, in that house.

"Esme will be there, but she won't disturb us."

"I'm coming…or not," I finished, realizing it was Monday, which meant I had to work.

Edward actually pouted.

"I have to work, don't act like a child!"

"I still don't understand why you need to work! But it can be resolved." He flashed me a grin and turned to Mike. "Hey, Newton!" I stomped on his foot, hoping I'd get his attention; he didn't even flinch.

"Cullen?"

"You see, it's very rare when I have the house to myself…can you tell your mother that Bella will work tomorrow instead of today?" Edward asked in that voice that got him what he wanted.

Mike looked at me for a whole minute; I heard a low rumble in Edward's chest. I could only imagine what Mike was thinking.

"Fine, Cullen. Tomorrow she's mine." Mike grinned cheekily. Oh, no! Wrong move, buddy!

"She'll never be yours! She will work tomorrow, yes." Then Edward turned to me griming. "I can't wait to get home. I have a surprise for you!" he said winking, talking entirely too loud.

"Settle down, class!" Mr. Banner called. I turned my chair, but kept shooting glances at Edward. He could be such a seventeen year old sometimes!

"Today, we'll talk about a blood disease. Can anyone guess which one?" The teacher smiled at us. Only thinking of blood made me queasy.

"OK, I'll tell you," he said after a minute. "Anemia. Does anyone of you know what anemia is?"

Conner's hand shot up.

"Yes?" the teacher said, happy that someone knew the answer.

"It's when someone loses their memory for short periods of time." Conner smiled proudly. Edward snorted and tried to cover it with a fake cough. Mr. Banner looked annoyed. "That's amnesia!"

"Oh," Conner whispered.

"When someone loses their memory," Edward muttered mockingly, snickering.

"Hush!" I tried to stop him, but Mr. Banner stopped at our desk.

"Is there something funny, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, sir," Edward's voice was perfectly guarded, but I could still hear a trace of humor.

"Perhaps, you'd like to tell us what anemia is?" Edward grinned at him and got up.

"Show off," I muttered low enough for only Edward to hear.

"Anemia, pronounced uh-NEE-me-eh, is a condition in which your blood has a lower than normal number of red blood cells. This condition also can occur if your red blood cells don't contain enough hemoglobin. Hemoglobin is an iron-rich protein that gives blood its red color. This protein helps red blood cells carry oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. If you have anemia, your body doesn't get enough oxygen-rich blood. As a result, you may feel tired and have other symptoms. With severe or long-lasting anemia, the lack of oxygen in the blood can damage the heart, brain, and other organs of the body. Very severe anemia may even cause death," Edward recited; he wasn't done. "Furthermore, anemia has three main causes: blood loss, lack of red blood cell production, or high rates of red blood cell destruction. These causes may be due to a number of diseases, conditions, or other factors."

"Very well. Do you know any types of anemia?" Mr. Banner asked, eyeing Edward's white hand.

"Six, sir. Aplastic, Fanconi, Hemolytic, Iron-Deficiency, Pernicious and Sickle Cell Anemia."

"Perfect. See, this is an example I will tolerate! You talk in my class, but when I ask something, you'll know the answer. You may sit, Edward."

I threw my pen at him, aggravated.

"Why are you hostile?" Edward asked, rubbing his arm, feigning hurt.

I looked at Banner who was busy talking with Mike. "I can't wait to tell Esme how you showed off today! You know she hates it, like I do!" I hissed at him.

"I only answered the question," Edward said quietly.

"A full explanation, more than is in the book and you knew _all_ the types of anemia!" I said incredulously.

"Shh, he's coming back," Edward murmured and put a hand on my thigh.

The class dragged and Edward's hand did not move, my thigh went numb, but I didn't say anything.

Edward walked me to P.E. and kissed me before he left to his class. I threw the volleyball in Mike's head, quite hard, purely by clumsiness, but I didn't regret it.

"I'm proud of you," Edward beamed as he greeted me after P.E.

"Oh, you saw my…mistake." I smiled weakly.

"Couldn't have done it better, myself!" He grinned.

We got to his house quick, and I surprised Esme when I ran into her on my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was nice of them to keep it stocked for me.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked dazed.

"I'm okay. Didn't you hear me?"

Esme smiled. "I had my mind elsewhere."

I took a bag of potatoes and took a pan and oil to fry them. While I was waiting for them to fry, I started searching for a sauce to put over them. I remembered that Emmett had put it up, in a cupboard. I took a chair, climbed on it and opened the doors to get the sauce. I was moving, I thought I had lost my balance, by I felt like flying. I was on someone's shoulders and didn't care who it was; I dug my finger in their hair and screamed.

From their hair I realized it was Emmett. Why was he home?

"Put me down, moron!" Surprisingly, he listened. I gripped the counter, my legs shaking.

"God, Bella. Were you trying to make me bald?" he asked, his eyes sparking with amusement.

I turned to my fries, put them on a plate with the sauce and turned to go.

"It's polite to put back something after you use it." I heard Emmett say. I slammed my plate on the table, took the sauce, climbed on the chair, put the sauce back and got down. "Happy?"

"Extremely." He grinned. I turned and collided with a wall or a chest. Arms wrapped around me. "Alright, love? What have you done to her? She's shaking!" Edward growled, tightening his arms around me. He scooped me up and turned to go.

"Wait! My food," I said weakly.

He kept me in an arm, took the plate with the other hand and rushed upstairs. Edward put me on his couch and sat down in a pile of DVDs.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked, eyeing a DVD, throwing it over his shoulder. I giggled at his childishness.

"What? It was a horror one, I'm sure you won't like it," he explained and kept sorting through them, throwing over his shoulder more DVD cases. I started eating, watching the show in front of me.

"Blade…" he murmured, cocking his head and examining the case. "Emmett!" Edward hissed.

Esme appeared in the doorway, "He just left, dear."

"OK," Edward said and put the DVD carefully next to him. Esme left us alone again.

"Really? Blade?" I mused.

"Have a problem with it?"

"No, of course not. Continue to sort through your movies, I'll entertain myself. I'll eat my fries," I grumbled.

I went to him after half an hour, "Whatever I touch, that's what we'll watch." I closed my eyes and put my hand on a DVD.

"Couldn't have chosen a more cliché one?" Edward asked, showing me what I had touched. _**Bram Stoker's Dracula**_**.**

**We watched it, with me burrowing my head in his chest a few times. When it finally ended, I swore to myself never to choose a movie again.**

**"Shh, it's just a movie," Edward murmured in my ear.**

**"That coming from a vampire." I shuddered.**

**"How you wound me with your words," he whispered, feigning hurt.**

**"Like I can bruise your ego today! It grew so big it will last you for the rest of the eternity!" I moaned.**

**"Such big words." Edward chuckled.**

**"I'll have nightmares!" I exclaimed, still thinking of the hideous vampire in the movie.**

**"You won't, I'll be there." Edward hugged me and then dragged me out of the room.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Downstairs." He stopped at his piano and gestured for me to sit. I expected him to sit next to me, not behind me. "I reach the keys better," he explained. I was pretty much in his lap.**

**"What are you in the mood for?" he asked watching my fingers as they hit random keys.**

**"Surprise me," I said. Edward kissed my neck, put his chin on my shoulder and started playing. I couldn't concentrate on the beautiful song because of his cool breath on my face. The song changed, he started playing Clair de Lune as I recognized it and he rested his cheek against mine, sighing.**

**"Bella," Edward whispered, pressing his cheek on mine harder, almost rubbing on mine. He started singing my lullaby. My heart picked up, something in the song making me feel his love radiating from him. I blushed at my silly human reactions.**

**"So warm," Edward murmured.**

**When he finished, he just sat there, putting his arms around me.**

**"What was the surprise? Or was it an excuse to annoy Mike?" I asked, playing with his fingers.**

**"My surprise was to watch a movie together. I couldn't find it, so we ended up watching that one, the one you chose."**

**"What movie did you want us to see?"**

**"I was debating between ****_Ghost_**** and ****_Indecent Proposal_****. Which one do you prefer?"**

**"I love them both. ****_Ghost_**** is amazing, it makes me cry. And the other one, shows that you appreciate what you have when you lose it."**

**"I'll remember," Edward promised. "Let's get you home, before Charlie gets mad."**

**We drove in silence back to my house. **

**"I'll get the car back and I'll be in your room," Edward promised.**

"Have you been alone with that boy? I met with Alice at the Thriftway," said Charlie as I got in the house.

_Why, hello to you, too_.

"Esme's been there and we only watched a movie," I explained.

"Sure, sure," he grumbled. "There's some pizza on the counter."

"I ate, but thank you. I made some fries while there," I told him, one foot on the first step.

"Now, you're cooking for him!" Charlie exclaimed aggravated.

"Good night, Dad."

He grumbled an answer and I headed upstairs. I took my bag of toiletries, my pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth and was about to brush my hair when I heard a banging noise from my room. I took my brush and rushed there.

"Alright, Bells?" yelled Charlie.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I got in my room and closed the door. Edward was on the rocking chair, he looked too innocent. I raised an eyebrow, starting to run the brush through my wet hair. After a few minutes of staring at each other I asked, "So…what did you do? You look like a kid that took a cookie from the jar!"

"Charlie thought you fell in the bathroom," he said seriously.

"I don't care what he thought! What did _you_ do? I heard the bang!" I exclaimed.

"You did?" Edward sounded surprised, a second later his face an unreadable mask.

"EDWARD!" I growled.

"Shouldn't you dry your hair?" he asked concerned. What had he done? I looked around, hoping to see something looking suspect, but found nothing.

"I swear, when I find out what you did…" I muttered and went to sit on the bed. There was something hard under me; I felt under the comforter and touched something rectangular, it was smooth under my fingers. I took it out. When I looked down, I saw my photo album. I dared a look at Edward who was watching me carefully.

I opened it and gasped. It had the pictures back, and a few others.

"How…When?" I whispered, praying I wouldn't cry.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asked urgently, suddenly by my side. I put the album down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," I murmured, traitor tears falling on my cheeks.

His hands caressed my hair and neck. "Why are you crying, Bella? Love, please, tell me," Edward urged, as he moved me to see my eyes.

I shook my head, I knew I couldn't talk. He wiped my eyes and hugged me close to his chest.

"I can't believe…" I murmured in his chest.

"What? Don't you like it? I should have asked you first." Edward sighed.

"No, I love it! How…that last photo…?" I asked, turning my head to see him.

"I went back to my house with Carlisle a few months after my change and took some things. That picture was in my room. I still remember how I detested the costume and how awful I felt that day," he murmured gazing in my eyes.

"Really? Tell me about that day." I smiled, imagining the small Edward from the picture.

"Well, I had to wear that stupid green shirt and dress pants, plus the bowtie. I remember throwing a tantrum over the bowtie which ended in tears for both Mom and me, because I felt bad for making her cry," Edward whispered, leaning against the wall and dragging me on his lap.

"Not a tantrum!" I mocked him.

"I looked stupid! I wanted a tie or a beret cap, not a bowtie!" said Edward annoyed.

"You don't look stupid! You look great. You were so cute." I grinned and touched the photo gently.

Edward huffed. "Babies are cute! I am handsome!"

"Show off!" I grinned at him. "A second ago you looked stupid, now you are handsome?"

"I said, I _am_, as in present tense. There, in the picture I look stupid." He looked at it, and I saw the longing in his eyes.

"How old were you?"

His eyes rose to mine. "Seven."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"More than you know. But I have to go on…You make me happy, you gave me a reason to exist," Edward said leaning to kiss me. "Now, it's time for you to sleep."

"No, no. Tell me more!" I protested.

"Tomorrow, now sleep."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up. This morning I fell off the bed." I pouted.

"Another reason to hate Alice. She kept singing Backstreet Boys, of all things, around six thirty this morning. I should have known something would happen. Where did you hurt yourself?" Edward asked, moving me so I was under the comforter.

"I'm ok. But stay?"

"Alright," he murmured and kissed my hair, taking me in his arms. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Let's hope for a shorter distance before the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 7: One Interesting Week Tuesday

**Chapter 6-11** **One Interesting Week (6 parts)**

**Part 2: Tuesday**

_More missing moments from Eclipse—takes place during a week when Bella is still grounded._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I heard the alarm take off and slapped my hand in its direction, but I hit something hard—definitely not the clock. It stopped ringing, at least.

"Why are you so brutal this morning?" A smooth voice asked from my left. Shit! I had hit Edward! I opened an eye and saw that my hand was still on his face.

"Are you trying to take my eyes off?" He continued amused.

What could I do? Feign sleep.

"I know you are awake! Your heartbeat has changed and now you are blushing," he informed me.

"Sorry?" I tried.

Suddenly, I felt his cool breath on my face and his lips touched mine. "Forgiven." Edward grinned.

I looked outside, a habit I picked here, in Forks. It was cloudy. I grinned, happy that he would come to school with me.

"I have to go, get dressed. I'll be back in fifteen minutes top. Charlie just left," Edward murmured in my neck, kissing it softly.

"Mhmm. Why do you have to go?" I moaned.

"I can't wear the same clothes as yesterday and there's no way in hell I'm driving that piece of…steel to school."

"Piece of what? Say it!" I growled. No one was allowed to insult my truck!

"I'm scared to touch it, but drive it! I'll be back soon with _my _car," Edward said proudly and kissed my nose, then he disappeared out of the window.

I had ten minutes to have my human moments and eat. Needless to say that I became even clumsier being in a hurry and stubbed my toe on the closet, then fell on the bed, thankfully, while putting the jeans on and tripped on the last step when I ran downstairs. I caught myself on the wall and dashed in the kitchen where I slid to the fridge to grab a glass of milk and my granola bar from the cupboard.

I had just thrown the wrapper in the garbage bin when I heard a honk. _He has to be kidding me! _I put the raincoat on me, the hoodie on my head and got out, clutching my school bag to my chest. The passenger door was open.

"Nice for you to come and get me," I muttered and he just shrugged. I looked at him better and saw what he was wearing.

"Did Alice lose her sense of fashion?" I asked amused.

"I dressed myself," Edward murmured. "Why? Isn't it good?"

"Eh…Yellow is not your color, plus, the jeans aren't that casual looking and they don't go with that sports jacket," I said smirking.

Edward gawked at me. "OK," he said, finally and sped out of the driveway. We turned on the dirty road to his house.

"The school is the other way," I said astonished.

"I have to change, apparently," Edward muttered. "Stay here."

"No, I have to assist you, who knows what you'll put on?" I exclaimed, only to realize that he would have to take his clothes off, actually. I blushed. Edward took me in his arms and rushed upstairs. He ran in his walk-in closet, leaving me on the couch. He came out a second later with a black t-shirt and some other jeans.

He even made a pirouette. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic, now let's go, before we're late."

Downstairs we ran in Rose and Emmett who looked at us bewildered. Emmett was gesticulating to upstairs and us, gaping.

"Try to learn a few words, Em." Edward grinned, patting him on the back and went to the car.

"What was he thinking?" I asked, once we got in the car.

"What have I told you about wearing the same clothes? He thought you stayed the night. And Rose thinks I'm insane, nothing new, there," Edward murmured.

I blushed furiously, imagining what Emmett thought.

When we got to school, Edward took my hand and we walked to English class.

"Promise to be good today? No more showing off?" I questioned him.

"I can't make any promises." He smiled lightly.

The first period passed eventless, thankfully.

"How many humans do you intend to feed?" I asked watching as Edward put food on my tray. It was enough to feed at least five.

"Just one," he murmured.

"No, I refuse to let you pay for all of that! I'll eat only a thing or two," I protested.

"You're working today, so you need energy."

"Get just the pizza and the water, please," I begged him. He sighed and did as I asked.

We sat at our usual table, with our friends. Alice in front of us, next to Angela.

I saw Alice looking at Edward and he nodded his head imperceptibly, and then pushed the tray in front of me.

"Won't you eat?" whispered Edward lowly in my ear. I shook my head no, stubbornly.

"Please, eat something. For me," he insisted. Edward took a slice of pizza and raised it. I watched him shocked, thinking he would bite on it, but he brought it to my lips. I blushed at the gesture, and open my mouth to bite.

"Alice thinks we are cute." Edward chuckled. I threw a murderous glare to the annoying pixie who was trying to talk Angela in her next shopping spree.

"Charlie's mad," I whispered conversantly.

"I should have thought you were still grounded. I'll apologize next time I see him," Edward said.

"If you have a death wish…" I muttered and snatched the pizza from his hand to take another bite of it. Edward snorted at my choice of words.

"Actually, it's Alice's fault, she told him I'm at your house," I said, remembering my conversation with Charlie. Alice's head snapped in my direction and then she looked fearfully at Edward.

"I didn't realize. I shouldn't have said it," she whispered dejected.

"Yes, you shouldn't have." Edward growled.

"He has to understand that it's rare when no one is home!" Alice said then she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"He'll find a way to kill me if he knew we were alone, which we weren't! Esme was there!" Edward muttered.

"Oh, Edward can you get me my English book? I forgot to get it from my locker." Alice grinned and Edward narrowed his eyes at her. He got up and left me there with Alice and her ideas of shopping!

"Come here! Angela has something to tell us!" She smiled widely, making Angela blush.

"What Alice?" I asked and sat next to her.

"No! It was a secret!" Angela hissed. Not really, if Edward was here. But she didn't need to know that.

"It's just Bella, come on, tell her what you told me!" Alice bounced on her seat.

"I…uh…want to…be with Ben," Angela whispered blushing furiously, she could have concurred with me!

"Aren't you with Ben?" I asked confused, not getting what she wanted to say.

"Silly, naive Bella!" Alice smirked at me. "She wants to _sleep_ with him!" Oh! Now I was blushing, too.

"I know you already did it…and I need some pointers, you know…" Angela said and continued to blush.

My eyes grew wide and I choked on my bite of pizza. Did what? Me? Edward won't even kiss me for longer than a minute and she thinks I…

I couldn't help but laugh. Angela looked hurt when she saw me laughing.

"Leave her be, she's gone mad! I'll help you!" Alice dismissed my reaction. While Alice was trying to explain what to do and how to act, my eyes landed on the book in front of her. I pinched Alice, she didn't even flinch, she just continued her explanation, flying her arms around. I stepped on her foot as hard as I could, nothing!

"Alice!" I exclaimed. She turned annoyed and looked at me. I looked at the book and then at her.

"Oh, you caught me! Here he comes," she whispered and nodded to an angry Edward that was walking too fast towards her.

"First you keep me in rain for half an hour, then you tell Charlie that Bella's over while I'm home alone and then you make me search for something that's here!" Edward said lowly, gravely.

"Correction: I didn't put you to stay half an hour in the rain, I didn't tell Charlie you were home alone and it's not my fault you are uncharacteristically unobservant!" Alice shot back. This made Edward growl loud enough for Angela to hear and shot him a strange look. I took my new slice of pizza and bottle of water.

"Let's go outside, we need to talk about something!" I said, shooting him a look that said 'Come now, before you do something you will regret!'

Edward took our bags, whispered something to Alice and followed me.

"Little, annoying pixie! What do you want to talk about?" he muttered and walked outside and threw himself on a bench.

"Nothing, really. It was an excuse to get you out of there before Angela asked why you growled!" I told him, sitting next to him and leaning on his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice is annoying me! I am sorry for my reaction." His velvety voice whispered in my ear and made me shiver.

"Cold?" he voice even closer to my ear. I felt his lips press to my neck.

"No," I whispered, barely audible. Edward hummed against my neck and continued to kiss a path from behind my ear to my shirt's collar. I'd lost my appetite, not that I had any to begin with and threw the pizza on the table.

I turned in his arms and kissed him, surprising him. He didn't move for a full minute, not even breathing, then he held me tighter and kissed me back. One of his hands moved up and brushed my hairs over my shoulder exposing my neck, where he buried his face a moment later, sighing. I put my cheek on his shoulder and took his hand in mine.

"We should head back," Edward murmured, not moving.

"I don't want to." I moaned, making Edward's shoulders shake in laughter.

"If you're bored already, what are you going to do…next time?" he mused, hold my face in his hands and gazing at me.

"Next time?" I asked dazzled.

"Yes. Next time we go to high school." He smiled. He was talking about me changed! I was in shock.

"As long as I have you there, everything is bearable," I mumbled, blushing.

"Of course." Edward laughed and rose, setting me on my legs and walking towards the class, squeezing my hand. "Oh, Alice saw partner work for Biology. Up for the job, partner?" Edward teased me, nudging me gently.

"Sure. As long as you write it." I grinned.

"Hmm, we'll see." We reached the class and got inside. I glanced at Angela who smiled when she saw me; I smiled back and took my seat.

I turned to ask Edward what we're going to do when I saw him watching Mike with a repented expression. His beautiful face twisted in agony as he glanced at me.

"Only you!" He muttered.

"What?" I asked shocked by his words.

"He was just remembering work hours…and he came upon a particular day when two _white, mesmerizing_ guys came in!" Edward whispered, looking intently in my eyes.

Oh! I remember that day oh-so well. I almost had a heart attack when I saw two vampires coming in the shop!

"Well…he was too fascinated by how they looked to help them," I reasoned. "They wanted to know what they should get with them while camping. Of course, their list didn't include, food or sleeping bags. I told them and the older one scoffed at the younger one, telling him he was stupid for not thinking of food! I nearly burst in fits of laughter, but controlled myself. When they turned to leave, Mike asked me 'How come you weren't affected? I felt drawn to them!' and I told him without thinking, 'Practice'. The older one turned and looked at me strangely but left."

"Danger magnet! Werewolves, vampires, what else Bella?" Edward asked pained. I thought of that night, the first night I heard his voice, when I was with Jessica, but didn't say it.

"Just this!" I said and Mr. Banner saved me by starting the class.

I thought of that day, when the vampires came to the shop.

_I was explaining something to Mike, about our English homework, when the doorbell rang, announcing someone came in. I raised my eyes and stopped breathing. Vampires! It was hard to think the word, but see them! They had expensive clothes, sunglasses and the younger one had a list in his hand._

"_Hello!" The older one greeted us. I glanced at Mike hoping he would help them and let me go in the back to crawl in a ball and die. But Mike was gaping at them. Argh!_

"_Hello, welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitters!" I said, my voice weaving slightly._

"_Could you help us find those items on the list? And I'm positive my son forgot something. It's the first time I take him camping." The older one explained._

"_Sure," I said and took the list from the younger one. His cold hand touched mine, but I didn't flinch, I was used to it. He looked dubiously at me, but didn't say anything._

_Big letters were scrawled neatly on the paper: TENT, LIGHTER, WOOD FOR FIRE, BLANKETS. _

"_Ehh, you forgot the food and sleeping bags," I mumbled, keeping my smirk from showing. The laughter was bubbling up fast._

_The old one slapped the young one. "I told you that you forgot something _vital_! Kendrick, you are awfully distracted!" Kendrick! Figures it will be an old-fashioned name._

"_Byron, I don't know this stuff! I'm not hu-" He stopped and glanced at me. "Humored easily." Nice catch, but too funny to be real! I thought._

_I helped them with everything, all the time hyper aware of their presence. It was soothing and at the same time hurting, so bad I wanted nothing more than to go in the back room and cry out._

"_Here you go! Have a nice hunt-camping, I mean," I whispered, blushing. Byron looked at me, or so I felt. I couldn't tell, he hadn't took the sunglasses off. Wonder why? Of course, I knew why! They had red eyes._

"_How come you weren't affected? I felt drawn to them!" whispered Mike, still dazed._

"_Practice," I said without thinking. Byron stopped dead in tracks and turned to look at me. Dang it! He lowered his glasses the tiniest bit and then put them back, turned and left. I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I…need air. See you tomorrow!" I mumbled and sprinted out of the shop, fell against my truck and let out a low cry of frustration and agony. Ok, I needed a distraction. It was homework day, but surely, Jake wouldn't mind riding the bike!_

"Bella!" Edward's voice brought me back to present.

"Yeah?" I whispered, blushing.

"Where were you?"

"Far away! Oh, he said what we have to do?" I asked and looked around at our colleagues who were trying to write something.

"Yes, Bella. Fifteen minutes ago." Edward sighed. "We have to choose one of the blood diseases and talk about it."

"Fifteen, huh? Oh…ok. What did you choose?" I asked, trying to focus on the present and not think of that day anymore.

"You're shaking! What were you thinking?" Edward asked lowly.

"That day…I don't want to talk about it."

"No need, I saw it all in Newton's mind," he told me, reassuringly.

"You're mad at me?" I asked afraid.

"No. I chose iron-deficiency anemia, if it's alright with you," Edward murmured.

"Like I know anything about it. You're the one with two degrees in medicine!" I whispered lowly, smirking at him.

"I'll write it, he said we could finish it home. We'll talk about it tonight when I'll come over," he said and started writing something. I spaced out again, trying hard not to think of that day.

"Isn't it weird?" I blurred out watching Edward write slowly, human speed, the words 'red blood cells'.

"What's weird?"

"Writing about blood," I whispered and leaned closer to him, hoping no one would hear. "Your food."

Edward stopped writing and glanced at me amused. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella. The way your brain works sometimes…" He mused.

"There's nothing wrong with my brain!" I muttered.

He cocked a beautiful eyebrow at me and grinned, tapping his head with the pen. I scowled at him. Edward leaned closer to me, making me stop breathing and kissed my cheek softly. "I love you, anyway. Brain damage or not." He chuckled against my cheek, fanning cold air on it.

"What?" I asked, apparently too loud, making people turn and stare, making me blush and duck my head.

The bell rang saving me from excuses. Edward gathered the books and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, Bella." Edward chuckled amused. He walked me to gym, not moving his arm not that I cared, I snuggled closer to him.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself," he murmured and buried his face in my neck, just staying there. I combed my fingers throw his hair. How could he stay there? The word he said a long time ago sprang in my mind, _masochist_. That's what he was. I giggled, remembering that and blushed thinking of that day and how it ended.

Edward's hand rose to my cheek. "Why blushing?" He murmured from my neck, blowing cold air on it, then kissing it softly making me shudder.

"How can you be such a masochist?" I asked, giggling.

"Using my words?" Edward asked, raising his head and eying me carefully. I blushed and nodded, grinning.

"And still, you stayed there quietly, not moving. You're still a little lamb." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"And you're the wolf that's about to jump the sheep herd." I laughed and stopped abruptly when I saw his face. Edward had a disgusted look on his face.

"I'll stick with the lion part, if you don't mind," he murmured lowly, watching me intently as if wanting me to get some deep, hidden meaning to it. What had I said? I couldn't understand what could have make him so upset.

"Fine! Whatever you like. For me it's the same. Lion, wolf…they both go for the lamb."

"Do _not _compare me with-" The last bell rang loudly and Edward turned on his heels and marched towards his building. I stayed petrified there, my heart beating wildly. Compared him with what or who? I went to change, distracted. The class went fine; I sat aside and let Mike play basketball. I could kill someone with that ball, I was a danger magnet. _Danger_! Everything I said earlier clicked. I just realized why Edward was so upset. How could I be so _stupid_? How could I compare my sweet vampire with a werewolf!

The class ended and I got outside the building meekly, my heart twisting only at the thought of hurting Edward, even involuntary as I did.

Alice was waiting next to Edward's car. How had she come, I didn't even realize it.

"Bella! What have you done? Where is Edward? He just left an hour ago, it was a rush decision, I don't know where he is! Tell me what happened! I can't see any future decision!" She said so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"Can't _see_ him?" I asked panicked. He wouldn't be that stupid…to cross the treaty line, would he? "He can't go there!" I shouted. What if I had drove him there? I felt sick. Alice pushed me in the car quickly.

"Quiet down, you're attracting attention. Are you…ok? You are pale." She was concerned.

"I feel pale," I mumbled.

"Bella, what happened? Tell me, it's important," she insisted, gripping my wrist. I tried to free my hand, but she gripped me harder.

"Don't break my hand! I was stupid, ok?" I yelled. Then I told her my conversation with Edward. She released me and groaned.

"Let's pray he won't kill me when he comes to his senses. I'm going to drive you to work," Alice said and fumbled with something under the steering wheel; the engine came to life.

"Why?" I asked staring stupidly at her.

"I'm driving his baby!" She shuddered softly.

"I'm sure he won't be mad, considering you're getting me to work and not kidnapping me to a shopping spree."

"The car, Bella! Not you!" She giggled. "I hoped you'd change your mind but you said it."

"Oh! Alice, if you figure out where he is and talk with him before me…will you tell him that I'm awfully sorry for what I said?" I whispered.

"I don't think I'll have to tell him anything, he'll realize how sorry you are the moment he'll see you. He won't even need Jazz." She laughed quietly.

"Oh, that reminds me." I grinned making her turn her head. "Road!" I screamed causing Alice to laugh and shake her head, but turn it to the road.

"Tell Emmett and Rose they where wrong, whatever they were thinking is wrong!" I said, blushing.

"So you met with them after all! Tell me; was Emmett's face as funny as I saw it? Was Rose looking incredulously?" Alice asked bouncing on the seat.

"Emmett didn't say anything, he was merely gesticulating to us and then to the stairs. And Rose thought Edward was mad," I said. Another wave of sickness hit me when I said Edward's name.

She parked in front of the store and I got out, ready to make a run to the door, when Alice stopped me. Her hand on my arms, her eyes far away.

"Careful what you say or do when you leave. Edward will come after you." She grinned and winked.

"Okay. Thank you," I said gratefully and jumped out, running to the store's door.

"Oh you made it! Mom wants those boxes emptied and the objects on their shelves," Mike explained, already on the floor arranging some fishing bait boxes. I went to get a box, but couldn't lift it.

"Eh, Mike could you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. Camping items." He read on the box and carried it to the right section, settling it down.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime." He gave me a big smile and went to his box, looking over his shoulder at me. He will never give up.

I plopped on the floor and emptied the contents of the box, then put them in their right places. Next time I looked at the watch, it was five.

"You can go. I'll finish up," Mike offered. I said good-bye and got outside.

Edward wasn't there, but I trusted Alice. I put my satchel down and sat on it, waiting. I jumped a foot in the air when something wet touched my hand. I turned my hand to see a little brown puppy, nuzzling in my thigh. I breathed a sigh of relief. Who knows what could have been? With my luck, anything or anyone.

"Hey puppy!" I murmured and took him in my lap. He gave a small bark and wriggled his tail; he was just a few weeks old, his eyes were defined, at least. Black. _"Careful what you say or do when you leave. Edward will come after you."_ Alice's words rang loudly in my ears as I played with the puppy, waiting for Edward.

I felt someone approaching and the puppy whined, trembling in my hands. I turned to see who it was, slightly scared.

There he was, my happiness, my Adonis. His hands in his pockets, wet hair sticking to his forehead, the shirt was clinging to him, as well now that I looked better. Why wasn't Edward approaching?

His eyes were training on the little dog. _Dog_! Alice's words made sense, all of a sudden.

I put him down slowly and got up, going to Edward. The puppy kept close to me, looking fearfully at Edward.

"Hi," I whispered, not making eye contact.

"I see you made a new friend," Edward said, his voice guarded, not letting any emotion out.

"He came to me." I defended the puppy.

"He's pretty stupid for staying there. He's afraid of me but still staying loyal close to you, your shadow." I had a feeling we weren't talking about this puppy, but about an oversized wolf.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-" Edward put a finger to my lips silencing me.

"_I_ am sorry for reacting so childishly. Forgive me," he murmured, running his finger gently over my lips. I nodded and leaned closer to him, inhaling his amazing scent.

Edward gathered me in his arms, holding me close to him and kissing my lips softly.

We walked to his car that was parked a few feet away. The puppy after me.

"You should say good-bye to him. I'm not taking dogs in my car," Edward said eyeing the puppy. I threw him a dirty look and crouched down, scratching the puppy's head. "Bye, puppy." I got up and in the car.

"Edward…I should have thought before I said that," I said, looking out the window, avoiding his gaze.

"What's done is done. You didn't think," Edward replied in a bleak voice.

"How mad are you? Where did you go? Will you ever forgive me?" I whispered, my voice shaking. The car stopped and I was in his arms, before I could blink. Edward wiped my tears and pressed his cheek to mine.

"I am not mad at you, really. I ran, just ran. How can you think I'll never forgive you? I can't live without you!" He murmured and kissed my lips once. I melted in his arms and let the tears fall freely.

"Shhh. Compose yourself, Bella. Charlie will suspect me, and we don't want that." I nodded, but couldn't stop the tears. I didn't even know why I was crying. We stayed there, like that until his phone rang.

"Three minutes?...I believe you!...OK…Thank you." Edward hung up and continued to wipe my tears.

"Charlie will get suspicious if we stay anymore out here."

"Out here?" I asked confused. Then I saw we were in front of my house. I turned to Edward confused.

"I thought you'll want to calm down, then go in. Come on, he's thinking of a subtle way to kick me and make it look like an accident," he said amused. I snorted and turned to get out of the car on his door, it was closer. My elbow hit the honk and I jumped startled, bumping our heads.

"Are you ok? Let me see," Edward whispered and took my head in his hands inspecting the damage I did. "There'll be a bump. What am I going to do with you?"

"Tie me somewhere with nothing around so I won't hurt myself," I teased.

"You'll manage to strangle yourself with the bond." I heard him say as I got out of the car.

"Oh, how highly you think of me!" I exclaimed and poked him, only to hurt my finger. Edward caught my finger and kissed it. "You weren't supposed to hear it." He grinned and walked me to the door. "Ready for Calculus?"

I stumbled on my feet when I heard the vile word. "I'm soo hungry, and then I have to take a bath, then to mail mom, then-"

"I get it. No need to find excuses. But we can't post-pone it anymore. We should do it soon," he said as we got inside.

"Do what soon, boy?" Charlie shouted. Edward raised his eyes to him, and if he could have blushed, he would have been beet red from the look on his face. I wonder what Charlie was thinking.

"Hi, Dad!" I greeted and turned to Edward. "We'll do it when I say! Tomorrow, or the next day…or _never_!"

"Never is a long time." Edward chuckled, but kept shooting glances to Charlie who was watching us closely.

"I got pizza. I was hungry," Charlie said making me groan. I saw Edward smiling.

"Fine! We're doing it now! Let me grab the books. Go into the kitchen," I muttered and turned to go upstairs. Edward caught my wrist and dangled my school bag in front of me. This wasn't my lucky day.

We settled down and I opened my book. "So, what was Charlie thinking?"

"Let's not talk about that. Tell me what you didn't understand in class today." Edward avoided the subject. It must have been something bad. I let it slide.

"All of it! I hate Varner!" I groaned and our math lesson started.

After an hour of math, I had started to understand a bit of the lesson. That's when my stomach decided to embarrass me, growling loudly. Edward cut himself mid-explanation and chuckled. "Pizza?" I nodded and sighed.

He got up and went in the living room to get the pizza from Charlie.

"Here you are. Do you think we should wake him?" Edward asked gesturing to Charlie who was passed out in his armchair.

"He's fine. I'll wake him when I go to bed," I whispered and bit on my pizza.

"Do you need help with anything else?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Well, you could help me with Spanish if you feel so generous with sharing your knowledge," I told him. Edward let me finish chewing after he started tickling me.

"Stop!" I managed to say between gasps of air.

The phone ringing saved me. I dashed to it and picked it up narrowing my eyes at Edward who was advancing to me.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly in it.

"Hi Bella. Are you ok?" Billy's concerned voice asked.

"Yes. Perfect. "What can I do for you?" I answered, dodging Edward who pinched my hip again.

"Is Charlie around there? I need his help. Jake can't help me with this. Okay, fine you can!" I heard Billy yell to Jake. "I need to change a few light bulbs and something is wrong with the radio. I know Charlie has the tools for repairing these. I don't want Jake hurting himself helping me with those things. Sam is a bit busy these days..." He trailed off, sighing softly. If he only knew what Jake had done...repairing the bikes and all that. I growled at Edward who had started kissing my neck.

"I'll tell him, but he is napping right now. I'll wake him if you need the light or the radio right now," I said swatting at Edward to get him away.

"Oh no. Don't wake him! God knows he needs the sleep. Tell him to come over tomorrow, then." He told me.

"Sure, sure. _Stop it_!" I hissed to Edward.

"Oh, you aren't alone." With that, he hung up. I closed the phone sighing, wondering why I had done wrong to be between enemies.

"What about Spanish?" Edward asked as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, Spanish," I said and took a bite of my pizza. Edward started explaining tenses and words. "You know something…Won't it be easier if you do it yourself?" I asked hoping he will agree.

"How will you learn, Bella?"

"I won't need Spanish!" I huffed and pushed my homework to him.

"You may need it one day," he said quietly.

"When the time comes, I will learn it. I'm sure it will be easier, what with the photographic memory and everything else," I said. Edward shook his head, but complied and did my homework.

I started writing my English homework and I was so focused on it that I jumped a foot in the air when Charlie screamed at us from the doorway.

"Have you taken advantages that I fell asleep? It's ten!" he yelled.

My eyes widened and Edward looked scared up at Charlie.

"I am sorry. We lost track of time. We were doing homework," he explained.

"Why haven't your parents called to ask about you?" Just as Charlie finished asking or yelling, rather, the house phone rang again. I stumbled to it and whispered, "Hello?" as I watched Charlie narrow his eyes at Edward.

"Bella! Is Edward still there?" Esme asked.

"Actually, he is just leaving," I told her.

"Oh, okay. Alice isn't here and I got worried."

"You want to talk with him?"

"No, it's okay. Tell Charlie I say 'hello'."

"Sure. Bye, Esme," I said glaring at my dad.

"Bye, sweetie," she answered.

"There you are. She was worried. We really lost track of time. I'll walk him out." I took Edward's hand and led him out.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"It's my fault. I should have paid attention to the watch. Esme sounded genuinely scared."

"She was. Alice isn't there to tell her you were going to be late."

"Ah! My fault again. I should have called and told Esme that Alice and Jasper went hunting. I'll see you in a few minutes," he murmured and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll miss you," I whispered pathetically before I could catch myself. He hadn't even left!

"I miss you too, already," Edward said solemnly and walked to his car.

I went inside and locked the door behind me. A habit I had grown used to since I heard Victoria was after me. Like it could hold her! I snorted at the absurdity of locking the door to keep a vampire away.

"What's so funny, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Look…I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again. Oh, Billy called. You should go there tomorrow with your tool bag. He needs to change a light bulb or something and his radio isn't working."

"And won't Jake help?"

"Billy doesn't let him." I snorted.

"Are you coming with me?" The question caught me off guard. It's true, I missed Jake, but he was mad at me for being with his enemy. How do I explain this to Charlie?

"Homework…" I said stupidly.

I went upstairs and soon after I finished my shower, Edward came back.

"I've heard tomorrow I'll stay with you longer than usual," he told me grinning.

"Really?" I asked bewildered, remembering Charlie's reaction, earlier.

"Yes. He is going to Billy's. He won't be back until after I should be here," Edward told me smiling.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, happy.

"I'm sorry to ruin your good mood. Alice saw a test in Calculus and Mr. Berty would bring our tests back." My smile fell.

"Calculus?" I said slowly, as if it was something dangerous.

"You'd do fine. Did you lie to me when you said that you got it, earlier?" Edward asked me, eyeing me hurt.

"Ehh I did get something…" I mumbled.

"Bella." He sighed.

"We aren't all born Math geniuses!" I moaned and got under the blanket, upset.

"I wasn't born a genius. I just became one in time," he said seriously, his lips twitching up, fighting a smile.

"You…insufferable vampire!" I groaned and hit him with my pillow.

"I'm insufferable?" he asked in the best-hurt voice he had.

"YES!" I yelled and then clamped my hand over my mouth, scared that I altered Charlie.

"He's just gone to bed. Why don't you go to sleep, too? And let's hope you'll change your opinion about me until morning," he told me gravely and arranged my pillow and got under my blanked at the same time, looking angelically at me.

"Show off" I muttered and tugged the blanket over me.

"Hey! That's my half!" he chided and grasped the blanket to him.

"What are you doing under_ my blanket?_ And since when are you cold?" I was starting to get sleepy and I wasn't in the mood for him acting childishly, although I loved it when he acted his age.

"I thought you always wanted me _under_ your blanket and I am cold since 1918." He grinned cheekily.

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. "Shut up."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Very much! I am tired and I just found out, I'll have a test tomorrow."

"Sleep," Edward murmured and turned me on his chest, still wrapped in my blanket and started humming. I fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait in between, but if you follow my other stories you sure know I'm busy. This is already written before-hand but correcting it is a pain in the ass.  
**


	9. Chapter9: One Interesting Week Wednesday

**Chapter 6-11** **One Interesting Week (6 parts)**

**Part 3: Wednesday**

_More missing moments from Eclipse—takes place during a week when Bella is still grounded._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Wake up, Bella."

I turned on my other side and I was falling, suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw the floor a few inches from my face, but somehow I stopped.

"Bella? Okay?" Edward whispered anxiously.

"I…don't know?" I said slowly blinking.

He started laughing and cradled me in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nice way to wake up," I muttered and pressed my cheek to his cold shoulder.

"You'll manage to kill me one day, I swear. Come on, shall I help you to the bathroom?" he offered.

"I'll manage. Is Charlie still home?"

"Yes, eating."

I went to my morning routine and then, when I descended, Charlie was just leaving.

"Don't wait up, I'm going to Billy's after work," he told me.

"Sure."

I had the entire day alone with Edward. I smiled at the prospect. I ate some cereal with milk and wondered where Edward was. Just then, he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I made up with Alice. She gave me great news."

"No test today?" I asked hopefully.

"Charlie won't be home until later tonight," Edward told me.

"I know. He's going to Billy's to repair his radio, I'm sure."

"What could we do with this time alone?" Edward mused and helped me to his car.

"I have to go shopping. There is little food left," I said, ripping a peace of paper from a notebook and started writing things I needed on it.

"After school. Here, or Port Angeles?"

"Let's not push it. He has ways to find out that," I said thoughtfully.

We stopped near the dirt road. "What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for Alice."

I eyed the clock; we had five minutes until the last bell. Where was Alice?

She appeared a minute later, her clothes somehow askew and her eyes sparkling. Edward groaned loudly and pressed the acceleration.

She looked happier than usual. "Hi, Bella!"

"Alice."

We were the last car to park in the lot and I jumped out of the car, hurrying not to be late again.

"Don't wait for me, Jazzy is coming at lunch to get me," she said and skipped besides us.

"They're _visiting?_" I asked interested, as we passed Tyler.

"Yes," Alice said bouncing and giving me a big smile.

"Try not to bounce out of the roof." Edward muttered and led me to the English class. "She's annoying. She's going hunting alone with Jasper," he explained.

"Isn't this something…trivial? I mean, why is she so happy? And didn't she just hunt yesterday?" I asked, frowning. She had never been this happy about hunting.

"Didn't you hear me? Alone with Jasper. It's always just us boys and just them, girls. Rarely, we go with our companion."

"Or never," I muttered and poked him as I took my seat.

"Bella." He groaned.

"But what's the difference?" I asked, still not understanding.

"I think we discussed once before why I'm not taking you with me."

"Not that. What's the big difference if you go with your…mate?" I whispered.

The teacher came in and started reading our names.

"I am not answering silly questions. Think, why would one be happy to be with theirs supposes out there, alone!" Edward told me, fighting a smile.

"Cullen!"

"Here," he said loudly, still watching me.

"Oh," I uttered, understanding that it wasn't as much for hunting as for…being alone. I blushed scarlet and broke our gaze.

Edward touched my hand. "He said your name."

I raised my hand, still trying to control my blush.

"We'll have a short test about your opinion on _Hamlet_," Mr. Berty said after he finished calling our names.

"He just thought of that," Edward informed me.

"Great," I muttered. Calculus test plus this, now!

"When you're done, you can leave," the teacher announced.

"Try to finish quickly. We still need to work on your Calculus skills," Edward whispered.

I finished before him by some miracle and left the classroom. He got out after me and put his arm around me neck. "Did you write well?"

"I hope so. Let's do something about Calculus."

We went outside and being an overcast day, it was nice.

By History class, I had understood more of Calculus than I ever.

"Math is very boring, once you get it," Edward explained. "High school math. It's the same, always."

"I hardly believe that. It will be my death," I said honestly.

"Of course, math will kill you!" Edward chuckled lightly. He pressed his lips to my ear, "A vampire tracking her, no problem, but math, oh the horrors," he murmured.

"I haven't thought of Victoria today, but thanks for reminding me." I sighed.

"I didn't mean to, but think it logically."

"I am! I'll face her a thousand times if I had to choose between her and math," I said shuddering. "Always choose the worst out of the two bad things," I told him.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Overnight." I laughed.

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow and shook his head, trying not to laugh.

We took our seats in History and waited for the teacher to come.

"I wish she'll stop."

I turned to Edward who was frowning and typing on his phone. I caught the sentence: _Please, stop THINKING of Jazzy-poo!_ just before he pressed sent.

"Jazzy-poo?" I snorted, trying to keep the laughter inside but it seemed impossible.

"Shh," Edward whispered urgently and looked around. "And yes. Oh, thanks Alice, finally. As I was saying, she's annoying more than usual when she's happy about something," he told me, cutting himself in the middle of the answer to thank Alice for stopping thinking of Jasper.

I started laughing at that. I couldn't imagine her more bouncy than usual. Mr. Berty entered the classroom making my laugh die down.

"You aren't nervous, I hope?" Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Come on, Bella. You got them all right. Or you don't trust my knowledge?"

"No," I mumbled and eyed the tests on the front desk.

"No, you aren't nervous or no, you don't trust me?" he whispered widening his golden eyes and pouting his lip. I stopped my hand from slapping him, knowing I'll get hurt and turned my head away. I had to look away or I'd lose my concentration on the teacher who had started to talk about how poorly we had done. What if I hadn't seen the correct dates? What if I had messed it up?

"If you don't answer I'll assume the worst." I turned my head to Edward and narrowed my eyes to him.

"I am nervous," I said a bit too loudly, attracting attention.

"Me too, I haven't been this nervous since his essay with the mythic creatures," Angela chimed in from behind me.

I glanced at Edward who was frowning at Angela and suddenly his eyes cut to me. "What essay?" he mouthed. I shook my head no and turned to Angela.

"I'm sure I've messed them up. All those years…" I groaned.

"Yes. I repeated them so much and I still don't know the date when the First World War ended," she told me, blushing slightly. I'm so happy, I'm not the only one blushing.

"November 11th, 1918," Edward said automatically.

"Oh right, I always think it's in June, I don't know why," she said quietly.

"Nothing happen in June. It had started on July 24th, 1914. There are not many wars that started or ended in June. From what I can think now, is just the Korean War that started in June 1950 when North Korean People's Army invaded South Korea. This is part of the Cold War and-" She had gotten him started. I turned around and saw Mr. Berty arranging the tests and I knew he would start calling us.

"Edward, shush!" He turned to me amazed. "Mr. Berty is starting telling us the grades."

"Why didn't you let me explain her? She was interested," he hissed in my ear.

"Because he would have been mad if he caught you talking."

"He wouldn't have." Edward smirked and tapped his head. I rolled my eyes and hoped I got at least a B as the boy that got his test, now. I never remembered his name.

"You did fine," Edward reassured me.

"Fine?" I whispered horrified. I didn't want fine, I wanted to know if it was a passing grade!

"Very good, then," he conceded and got up at the same time as the teacher called his name. They exchanged a few words and he came back. Edward seemed amused by something.

"So? Another A+ to put to your ever growing stack of tests?" I teased him.

He glanced at me and just shrugged.

As the teacher got to Marks Austin, I started hyperventilating. "Swan!"

"Go. It's okay," Edward urged me.

I got up and walked to Mr. Berty. I liked him for not shouting embarrassing grades out for the whole class to know.

"A very pleasant surprise," he said. "You've got an A, reminds me of your essay. Very good, keep getting those grades," he added proudly and handed me the test. I looked in disbelief at the red A on the test.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Webber!" Angela passed me with a white face and shaking slightly.

"Congratulations!" Edward grinned. "I expect a thank you, again."

"We don't have any lockers around," I said, blushing.

"We'll find. Now, tell me about that essay, in February," he said interested.

"Just an essay," I blurred out, trying not to think of how I felt when I wrote it.

Edward let it slide as Mr. Berty continued his lesson about the wars.

After the class ended, we walked out and when we arrived in front of my next class I realized what will happen.

"No. I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. Now, I would be really hurt if you didn't get a passing grade after how much math we did yesterday," he whispered.

"But, Edward…" I moaned.

"You'll do great. I trust you. Now, go inside and get ready. It's easy." He pressed his lips to mine and for a moment I forgot about math or that, we were still in front of my classroom.

"Ehm…" We turned to see Jessica glaring at me. Edward steered me aside, wrapping his arms around my waist as Jessica entered the classroom.

"Don't tell me what she was thinking."

"I wasn't planning to. I'll be here when you're done," he promised and kissed me quickly then left.

I sighed deeply and entered the classroom.

"Is it true?" I glanced at Jessica, amazed that she was talking with me. I chose not to answer. "Oh come on, Bella! You've got to tell me!" she bounced and grinned. Was she bi-polar and I didn't know?

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"So that's how you are. Well, then…Let's see, I heard yesterday in the cafeteria that you've been at Edward's house on Monday and that you were _alone_." She stressed the word 'alone' and I mentally groaned. This isn't happening!

"We haven't been _alone_! Esme was there," I told her. Jessica's eyes widened and I wished I had some kind of power to steer her thoughts in another way. "Oh, Bella, you have to tell me this!"

"Tell you what, Jessica?" I asked getting angry.

"How is it? Is he good, how-"

"Jessica, we didn't do anything and even if something had happened I wouldn't have told you!" I snapped and was grateful that Varner entered the classroom then.

The test was brutal and by the end of the class, I was sure I screwed it.

"I'll have the results tomorrow," Mr. Varner announced to us and dismissed the class.

I rushed out before Jessica could ask anything else. Edward was leaning against the opposite wall, grimacing and frowning. He smiled when he saw me and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Alice." His tone was final.

"She'll leave in an hour," I said and Edward threw me a desperate look.

"I wish she'll just leave already. How was the test?"

"Horrible." I groaned and we started walking to Spanish.

"And Jessica?"

I bit my lip and glanced up at him. He had a guarded expression. "She's behind, so don't talk too loudly."

I fought the urge to turn to see her. "Annoying," I said after going through other bad words in my mind.

"It's only my fault. I shouldn't have brought you with me home."

"Charlie isn't that mad…"

"He hates me after yesterday," Edward told me seriously.

"We're alone today," I said happily.

"Yes. What would you like to do?" he asked, rubbing his thumb on my wrist as we entered the classroom.

"After we buy groceries…I don't know."

"How about I tell you the stories I promised to tell you. About my past, before we met," he said lightly.

"I can't wait to hear them."

Spanish flew by and before I knew it, we were at our table in the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stupefied as I saw Alice there, writing something in a notebook. She slapped a paper in front of me.

"Here. I wrote everything you need here. You would have forgotten some things. Now, I'll go. He's here." Alice grinned and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Finally, quiet." Edward sighed and after a second, he looked amused at Angela.

I rounded the table and sat next to her.

"I want to talk to you." She smiled at me.

"Sure," I answered and glared at Edward, hoping he got my message.

"I've talked with Alice yesterday about this…but I want this weekend to be perfect…" she started. Oh no! Not this! I turned red and tried to pay attention. "…and yes, I was wondering if you can do it for me?"

I had missed her question. "What? Sorry."

"Buy…you know, don't make me say the word again," Angela whispered embarrassed. I hoped she wasn't talking about condoms. "Alice put it on your list…"

"WHAT?" I yelled and turned to look at the list. My eyes widened when I saw Edward reading the list. "Give it back!" I snatched it, managing not to rip it in my haste. I scanned the list and there it was. I was going to kill Alice. "I'll try, Angela," I conceded when I saw her pleading eyes.

"Thank you, Bella!" she said gratefully and hugged me.

"Eh yeah…okay. No problem," I mumbled.

"Did you finish the homework?" I frowned at Angela. What homework? "At Biology. You know that-"

"Shoot!" I groaned.

"I finished it last night." Edward calmed me.

"Oh, right." I had no idea when he did it, but I was glad he did it. My grades in Biology weren't that great anymore, lately. When I saw Ben coming our way, I went next to Edward and told him to show me what he had written, only to leave Angela alone with him.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Edward murmured as he put the notebook in front of me.

"Huh?"

"What you agreed to buy. It's not a good idea. Especially in a small town. If someone saw us…let's just say Charlie will kill me." He knew!

"I thought you weren't listening!" I groaned.

"I didn't. I swear. Alice screamed it in her head before she left and…it's on the list."

"Perfect."

Last period flew by and before I knew it, we were headed to the Thriftway. Edward looked happy to do a trivial thing that left me annoyed every time I finished shopping. He got the cart and asked eagerly where to, first.

"Fruits," I mumbled and led the way.

He helped getting the high things or heavy things and soon we arrived to the hygiene isle. "So?" he asked amused. "There's no one around, but when we pay-"

"I promised her," I muttered. I almost died when I saw how many assortments there were.

"Why don't you let me pick one for them? Ben talked with me about this once," Edward offered. I could tell he was just as embarrassed as me. I didn't want to know how he felt now, knowing he will never need this when or IF we ever did this. And only because he couldn't get me pregnant.

I turned my attention to the toilet paper. I got one and then picked two boxes of pads. How would it look? I decided I didn't care and prayed people wouldn't talk.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here." I sighed and made my way to pay and get out of here.

The woman didn't seem a gossipy old lady so I trusted her not to open her mouth. We waited quietly for her to finish scanning the products.

"We're going to Angela's first?"

"Yes."

"Is that red meat?" Edward asked disgusted.

"Yes." I laughed at his face.

"It stinks," he informed me, smiling.

"That's a total of $ 50,32," the woman said and before I could fish for my money, Edward gave her his credit card.

"I could have paid!" I exclaimed annoyed as we left the shop.

"If you'd accept my proposal, you wouldn't have to complain," he said lightly.

"We discussed it."

"I'll keep trying." Edward smirked and drove to Angela's.

"I'll keep saying no."

"We'll see about that. If you really want me to do that horrible…thing, then this is all I'm asking for."

He wasn't playing fair, but I wasn't backing down, either.

"Stay here. I'll get her this and we'll go home," Edward said and was gone before I could protest.

"Can you get the sauce?" I asked him as I drowned the water from the pot where I had boiled my pasta.

"Which one?"

"Red. It's the only one," I told him. My knuckle slipped on the hot lid and I dropped the pot in the sink, not paying attention to what I was doing. I had been trying to spot the sauce to guide Edward. "Ouch. Damn!"

A second later, my knuckles were between his cold palms. "Does it hurt?" he whispered anxiously.

"A bit. It should be fine in a second." He took a hand off me and there was a nasty red spot forming. Edward kissed it and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Go get the sauce, I'll finish here," he concluded.

"No. I can-"

"Go, Bella-"

I got my sauce and as I ate, Edward kept my left hand in his, rubbing the red spot.

"Will you tell me now about the essay in History?"

I groaned. "Fine. If you tell me your grade in the test. You looked surprised."

"I was. It's B." Edward laughed.

"You're kidding?" I gaped at him. He shook his head no and showed me the test. "If Esme won't let you back inside because of the bad grade, so you know…you can always crash here." I tried saying it with a straight face and failed miserably.

"I don't know about Esme, but Carlisle will be upset. He may even punish me." Edward smirked.

That did it, we burst in laughter and it felt good laughing so hard. But as always, the laughter died down and I had to explain the essay.

"It's upstairs somewhere," I said and went to find it. He followed me and sat on my bed, waiting patiently for me to find the essay. "Here." I handed it over and went to wash the dishes.

What would he say about it? How would he react? I had written some things there that could show what real vampires are…I hadn't been subtle about it, but to a vampire it will be easy to see what is real and not. To anyone that knew as much as me about them, it will be easy.

I heard Edward's laughter before I saw him appear next to me. "They are from other centuries and appreciate fashion more than us!" he said in a voice so loud he could compete with Emmett. "They could be devastated if they didn't see themselves in a mirror! Oh, I'd love for that myth to be true! Can you imagine Alice?" I watched confused as Edward kept laughing and quoting things from my essay. "…heaps of ashes on the street! That was the best! Oh God, Bella! You never cease to amaze me," he said while gulping for air that he didn't need, trying to stop laughing.

"It's good I can still amuse you. Here, I was dying, thinking you'd be mad at me for writing those things that could expose you and you come here laughing!" I shouted.

"I'm trying not to laugh…but I can't." He chuckled.

"Okay! You had enough fun at my expense. Let's do something else. Movie?" I offered, hoping to distract him.

"When I heard the things you could write about, I thought you'd written about wolves, seeing how you were hanging out with one."

"I had no idea what he was then, neither did he know!" I protected Jake.

"Oh…but I don't regret you writing this. It's hilarious. And he gave you an A+!"

"It was hard to write it." I admitted. "I ended up laughing and crying all at once."

That sobered Edward. "Bella…" he murmured pained.

"Movie!" I said loudly and went to the living room.

I sat folded in a blanket, on his lap, more sleeping than paying attention to whatever he had chosen to watch. I heard the front door open, but I was too sleepy to react.

"Bella. Charlie's home," Edward whispered in my ear.

I hummed and nestled my head better on his shoulder.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Yes. I'll get her upstairs."

"Sure. I'll come open the door."

_Meaning, 'I'll come to see if you do something that you shouldn't.'_

"I'll be back in an hour," Edward whispered and dropped me on the bed.

After he left, I was awake and alert. I went to my shower then downstairs.

"You were sleeping!" Charlie said astonished when he saw me there.

"I was tired. Now I'm awake." I grinned. "Did you repair Billy's radio?"

"Yeah. It's good as new. Jake apologized for the bike incident."

"And you forgave him," I concluded.

"He misses you," Charlie said as I concentrated on pouring juice in my glass.

"I'm sure." I snorted. It's not that I didn't miss him, too but I couldn't see him, for enemy reasons. "I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Night, Bells."

I put the glass on my nightstand and went to check my emails. I answered Mom's email and let her know that I was alright and everything was fine here. I advised her on a book and then turned off the computer and turned to my bed.

Edward was there, watching me amused. I took a few gulps of air, trying not to scream from the shock.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Did Carlisle shoo you?"

He laughed at my word and I put the pillow on his face. "Shh, Charlie's still awake!"

"It was nasty." Edward grinned and smirked.

"I'm sure."

"Really! Emmett made fun of me."

"Oh, poor baby," I cooed and took his cheeks in my hand and leaned closer, kissing him. Edward smiled and kissed me back.

"If you want to end the night on a funny note, I could tell you more memories, as I promised. I have a funny one. I remember having a cat."

I snuggled on his side and listened to him. "I don't really remember what it was, only that it was black. I was good as a kid." I grinned at me and widened his eyes.

"Something tells me you did something to that cat." I smiled.

"I almost killed it," Edward said lightly. "Not intently!" he said to his protection. "I closed the piano lid…and the cat was black, as was the piano…"

"You didn't!" I exclaimed intrigued.

"I saved it at the last second. Even as human I had great reflexes, unlike someone I know."

_He didn't just say that!_

I slapped his forearm hard, my palm itching from the contact.

"Now, don't hurt yourself. I only said the truth."

"Edward!"

"Fine. You have amazing reflexes," he boasted.

"Whatever," I muttered and turned to sleep. I had my legs over his. "Would you turn, too?"

"No more memories?" he asked grinning.

"No. I preferred the ones about you, not your assassin intentions. Poor cat."

"Okay. I won't tell you how I had begged Carlisle for strawberries when I was in the hospital."

"What? You wanted…"

"Yes. But you said no more." Faster than I could see, he was in his usual position and humming. I didn't stand a chance to ask more about the strawberries. I fell asleep instantly, being tired.


End file.
